La Batalla de los Elegidos
by maxuel95
Summary: Un dios llamado Tatsuna amenaza las dimensiones los guerreros de distintas dimensiones libraran una batalla para salvar el universo. habran varios personajes de DBZ/Naruto/Bleach/Sailor Moon habran parejas y grandes batallas
1. Una Nueva Amenaza

**Hola a todos los fan lectores este es el segundo fic que escribo un día se me paso por mi retorcida mente una situación con estos personajes espero que les guste**

**-**mmmmm- dialogo, -_mmmmm-_ pensamientos, -**mmmmm**- nombre de alguna técnica

_**Capítulo I: Una nueva amenaza**_

Desde la antigüedad y la creación del universo siempre existió el bien y el mal, donde tenía que haber luz las sombras habitaban de ahí el balance que dio creación del multiverso un lugar donde habitaban un centenar de dimensiones donde había guerreros muy poderosos, batallas épicas y en otras tragedias inevitables.

En cada dimensión habían de tener a un ser supremo estos eran conocidos como deidades o mejor "dioses".

En un planeta muy parecido a la tierra habitaba un anciano de piel violeta, orejas puntiagudas y con una revista de mujeres en bikini gozaba en tranquilidad hasta que…

-¡ancestro compórtese!- dijo un chico parecido al anciano pero este era más joven, con cabellera blanca y larga hasta la espalda - ¡¿Cómo puede leer esas cosas cuando algo está por suceder?!

-ay, Kibitoshin, ¡que acaso un pobre anciano como yo no puede relajarse ni divertirse!

-¿Cómo puede decir eso acaso no siente la energía negativa?

-por supuesto que la siento- dijo serio el supremo kaiosama- siempre supe que algún día ese sujeto se rebelaría, no es así…Hagoromo.

En eso un sujeto con un bastón, una capa blanca de cuello alto con nueve magatamas y un círculo rojo con líneas en los costados, cabello largo y puntiagudo que fluye hacia atrás de color canoso, con un collar con seis magatamas y ojos color purpura con un patrón de ondas haciendo reverencia dijo:

-tiene razón, supremo kaiosama

-jejeje, tiempo sin vernos

-ha pasado tiempo, sabía que no era el único en sentir esa energía negativa- dijo el sabio

-rikudo sennin, como esta- saludo con una reverencia Kibitoshin

-wow, pero si eres tu Kibitoshin acaso te volviste más fuerte después del problema con majin buu

-no, sigo siendo el mismo jejeje – dijo este – por cierto a que viene su visita y acaso vino solo

-la verdad no vine solo – dijo señalando con su bastón a un árbol que estaba detrás de el – oye reioh sal de ahí

Del árbol salió un tipo de piel totalmente blanca de ojos negros y sus pupilas parecían huesos era el "rey espiritual"

-como sabias que estaba escondido

-vamos llevo mucho tiempo encontrándote siguiéndome siempre cada vez que algo sucede – dijo el sabio

-mph eso no es cierto

-así – dijo el sabio entrecerrando los ojos – recuerdas cuando salía con esa chica llamada Atena de la dimensión del cosmos, te encontré arriba de un árbol tomándome fotografías y te patee el trasero por eso

-¡cierra la bemba! – Dijo el reioh luego se puso serio – luego tendremos tiempo para hablar de esto por ahora pasemos a lo importante

Los dos se dirigieron a ver al supremo kaiosama y al ver que desapareció lo encontraron disfrutando de fotografías en ropa interior de cierta mujer peliazul dueña de la famosa "Corporación Capsula", le gritaron y golpearon hasta que retomaron su plática anterior

-muy bien supremo kaiosama, que haremos para detener a Tatsuna – dijo el rey espíritu

-por lo que veo nuestro poder influye poco hasta la dimensión en la que esta y no podemos interferir – dijo el anciano pervertido

-y que se supone que haremos – dijo rikudo

-hay que llamar a los guerreros capaces de detenerlo – dijo el supremo

-¡¿y a quienes?! – se preguntaron a gritos rikudo, reioh, y Kibitoshin.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Bueno este es el primer capítulo espero que les haya gustado dejen reviews si quieren para seguir mejorándolo adiós**


	2. La Reunión

**Hola aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo debo aclara los periodos de tiempo de cada anime en DBZ es después de la batalla con majin buu, en Naruto use mi imaginación y la guerra acabo naruto fue el héroe bla bla, en Bleach es después de la saga del fullbring y antes de la guerra contra el vandenreich. Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores sin más que decir espero les guste**

_**Capitulo II: La reunión**_

El supremo kaiosama llevo una bola de cristal, la coloco en el suelo luego dijo – kai-kai – y se convirtió en una pantalla gigante y justamente cuando dio la imagen era el canal de noticias. Todos al ver eso les corrió una gotita de sudor en la cabeza al estilo anime preguntándose "¿Por qué un televisor?"

-podre ser viejo pero siempre estoy al día con la tecnología – dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que los tres cayeran al suelo

-nunca va a cambiar – dijo rikudo sennin

-esto nos ayudara a ubicar a los guerreros y al planeta supremo que está conectado con las demás dimensiones, bueno empecemos – dijo cambiando de canal – los usuarios del ki

Y en la pantalla enfoco específicamente en la montaña paoz a Goku, Gohan y Goten almorzando su vigésimo segundo plato dejando a una milk y videl asustadas por el apetito de los tres sayajines

-supremo kaiosama no me diga que ese es el legendario súper sayajin que derroto a freezer y al terrible majin buu "Goku" – dijeron rikudo y el reioh al mismo tiempo con una gotita en la cabeza – pues no se ve tan fuerte parece que hasta una mosca podría acabar con el – dijo el reioh

-_mmm este Goku se parece mucho a naruto en lo que a comida se refiere – pensó el portador del rinnegan_

_-_pues en eso te equivocas este muchacho tiene unos poderes asombrosos recuerda que es un súper sayajin – dijo el anciano

-ok, pero acaso piensa escogerlo solo a el – pregunto rikudo

-no tonto, hay otros súper sayajines mas como esos dos jóvenes que son sus hijos y a esa chica – dijo el supremo – _tengo la sensación de que esta niña le servirá de mucho a Gohan _

-muy bien tenemos a cuatro, kibito enfoca la corporación capsula

-si supremo kaiosama

En eso aparecieron las imágenes y aunque no se lo podía creer Vegeta estaba sentado viendo una película con Bulma en el sofá mientras que Trunks estaba jugando con su yo del futuro que llego a visitarlos

-no puedo creer lo que vegeta está haciendo eso es raro en el pero sigamos necesitamos uno más kibito necesito que teletransportes a esos siete y a Piccolo con el son ocho

-si supremo – dijo el chico usando sus poderes y sin necesidad de ir hasta allá los teletransportó al planeta supremo dormidos

-muy bien ahora Hagoromo necesito que me muestres a tus guerreros usuarios del chakra – dijo el viejo

-muy bien – dijo rikudo para hacer varios sellos y enfocar en la pantalla a Konohagakure

En esa aldea se encontraba un chico de cabellos rubios y marcas como bigotes en las mejillas comiendo un quinto tazón de ramen en el puesto de Ichiraku acompañado de una chica de cabellos rosados viéndolo de una manera horrorizada al ver como devoraba esos tazones

-mmmmmjfgkjggk – decía el rubio con la boca llena

-naruto será mejor que mastiques bien

-ok, lo diré de nuevo ¿Qué haremos después de esto? – pregunto el rubio

-pues quería que fuera a conocer a mis padres y darles la noticia de que salimos

-¡que! Pero Sakura-chan ellos me matarían

-pero lo tienes que hacer ¡baka!

Mientras tanto en el planeta supremo…

-jejejejeje – se reia el supremo kaiosama

-supremo le podría sugerir algunos excelentes guerreros – menciono rikudo

-no me importa solo tráeme a esa linda niña de cabello rosa y esa otra niña rubia de ojos azules – dijo con cara de pervertido y sonrojado

-pero supremo no debería pensar en esas cosas viejo pervertido – le dijo el reioh

-bueno, bueno trae a ese peliplata que esconde su rostro, a ese gordo, al que se queja de todo, al cara de idiota rubio con los bigotes, al cabeza de escarabajo y a ese con cara de nunca sonreír – dijo sin mucho interés – ahora reioh pasemos a tu dimensión la del reiatsu

-de acuerdo – dijo el ser de ojos con forma de hueso para acumular energía y darla a la pantalla

Esta vez enfoco dos lugares primero fue directo a la sociedad de almas específicamente en el seireitei hogar de los shinigamis y lo primero que vio el supremo fue a una mujer de buenas curvas pelinaranja de enormes pechos y ojos color cielo para estar babeando en frente de la pantalla exigiendo que la trajera inmediatamente y para después recibir un buen zape en la cabeza de parte de rikudo sennin por pervertido

-muy bien pongámonos serios – dijo el supremo con chichón en la cabeza – traigan a esa jovencita de gran delantera, a esa bella pelinegra ojivioleta y a esa perfecta morenaza

-y solo a ellas viejo pervertido – dijo el reioh

-¡ay, está bien! – Dijo irritado – traigan a ese enano peliblanco, a ese tipo serio estirado, a ese pelirrojo cabeza de piña – después el reioh uso más energía y enfoco el segundo lugar la ciudad de karakura – muy bien a ese rubio con el sombrero raro y a ese pelinaranja gruñón

Luego Kibitoshin uso su técnica y teletransportó primero a Naruto y sus amigos dormidos y luego a Ichigo y los demás de igual forma dormidos

-Con ellos bastara – dijo kibito

-no, te equivocas – dijo el supremo – aún nos falta el catalizador

Rikudo y el rey espíritu se miraron y se preguntaron ¿a qué se refería con "catalizador"? esta vez el supremo estaba totalmente serio

-kibito por favor trae a la guardiana del cristal lunar aquí de inmediato con sus amigas

-si como ordene – y enseguida las llevo al planeta supremo

-muy bien ahora si están todos

Y de repente un tipo con la banda de konoha que cubría su ojo izquierdo se despertó

-¿Dónde estoy? – y al ver a unos tipos muy raros solo se limitó a levantarse y preguntar - ¿Por qué nos han traído aquí? – dijo al ver a varias personas incluyendo a sus camaradas dormidos en el césped

-ya se los diremos cuando todos despierten - dijo el supremo kaiosama con una sonrisa

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo el próximo todos se presentaran y conocerán al igual que su misión y un poco de historia acerca del antagonista adiós.**


	3. El Dios Tatsuna

_**Capitulo III: El Dios Tatsuna**_

En el planeta supremo se encontraban el anciano kaiosama, Kibitoshin, Rikudou sennin, el Reioh, un despierto Kakashi y los demás guerreros en el suelo; cuando de repente se empiezan a despertar los primeros fueron Piccolo, Vegeta, Byakuya, Urahara, Gaara y Gai. Los dos primeros no se sorprendieron del lugar en donde se encontraban claro que Vegeta algo enojado por dormirlo, mientras que los demás sorprendidos del lugar vieron a Kakashi hablando con un anciano y otros sujetos con vestimenta extraña y se les acercaron.

-¿por qué nos has traído aquí anciano? – pregunto vegeta

-ya te responderé pero primero hay que despertar a los demás – dijo el supremo kaiosama

-antes de que haga eso creo que aún no nos presentamos – dijo Urahara

-de acuerdo pero antes tenemos que despertarlos solo así nos presentaremos mejor

El supremo kaiosama chasqueo los dedos y todos despertaron pero de lo que no se percataron era que estaban unos encima de otros

-PODRIAN QUITARSE DE ENCIMA – gritaba Toshiro enfadado

Todos lo hicieron ya que el aura que empezó a liberar por la furia era congelante hasta que Rangiku lo termino abrazando asfixiándolo con sus pechos.

-capitán, capitán deje de ser un gruñón ¿sí? – dijo Rangiku algo alegre mientras los demás miraban la escena con algo de rareza

-oye Trunks ¿cuándo te hiciste alto? – pregunto Goten al ver a un joven parecido a Trunks pero más alto

-se-señor Goku ¿cuándo fue que se encogió? – pregunto Mirai Trunks al ver un niño parecido a Goku

-miren es Trunks – dijo Goku sonriente mientras Gohan y videl volteaban a ver

-señor Goku, Gohan es un placer volverlos a ver

-Gohan quien es ese joven que se parece a Trunks – pregunto videl

-bueno él es Trunks pero de otra línea temporal él fue quien nos ayudó en la batalla con los androides y Cell

-justo cuando pensé que no podían ser más raros ustedes – dijo videl

Mientras tanto con Ichigo y los demás

-pero que tipos mas raros son esos – decían Ichigo y Renji al mismo tiempo

-puede ser pero hay que destacar que se ven sexis – decía Yoruichi

-tienes razón ese sujeto de cabellos alborotados y el de cabello lila están lindos – secundo Rangiku

-OIGAN no venimos a eso - decía Rukia algo sonrojada por pena de que sus compañeros masculinos escucharan la palabras de sus amigas

-por cierto donde está el estirado de Byakuya – pregunto Ichigo para recibir un puñetazo por parte de Rukia – aaaaaahhhh que te pasa

-ten más respeta hacia nii-sama

-enana hija de la… - no termino al ser callado por Rukia

-aaah estos enamorados – decían Yoruichi y Rangiku mientras esta última le guiñaba el ojo a su capitán y este se sonrojaba

Con naruto y los demás

-vaya, vaya esto si es súper problemático – decía algo fastidiado Shikamaru

-oye Shikamaru no creo que a la Hokage le guste que estemos aquí – decía el gordito de Choji

-no importa además miren a ese sujeto que esta con el bastón – decía naruto y estos volvieron a ver

-oye naruto ¿Quién es ese? – preguntaba Sakura

-es Rikudou sennin

Y todos los demás estaban sorprendidos como era posible que estuviese el primer Jinchuriki en frente de ellos

-si mal no lo recuerdo cuando me encontré con él en mi mundo interior menciono que habían más personas especiales como el, me imagino que ese anciano y esos otros deben de ser – decía este algo serio

-wow yo te creía aun un idiota, me has sorprendido si Sakura no te protegiera siempre te abrazaría en este instante – decía Ino para molestar a Sakura

-Ino cerda – decía la pelirosa hecha una furia a punto de batirse a golpes con Ino eran observadas por unas chicas con vestimenta de colegialas

-vaya no creen que ese chico rubio y ese pelinegro son bastante guapos – decía Mina con ojos en forma de corazón

-tienes razón pero me llama más la atención ese peliplata de allá – decía Lita

-ustedes nunca van a cambiar verdad – les decía Amy con decepción

-ay tu porque eres aburrida de que te servirá estudiar aquí si no te consigues un novio guapo – decía Mina seguida de Lita, Serena y Rei

-cierren el pico quieren

-¿mama? – Decía una chica pelirosa con dos coletas acercándose a las Sailors – eres tu

-no puede ser Rini

-KYAAAAAAAA – gritaban ambas chicas abrazadas mientras cierto Namekusein estaba a punto de matarlas por esos espantosos gritos

-oye Serena quien es ella

-acaso no me recuerdan soy Rini hija de la reina serena soy la Sailor Moon del futuro

-oh yo ya me acorde – decía Amy sorprendiendo a las demás

-dejemos esto y abracemos serena – decía Mina seguida de las demás chicas

-oigan deberíamos reunirnos con esos sujetos de allá – decía Haruka

-tiene razón vamos – la secundo Michiru

Cuando todos se decidieron se reunieron con los demás compañeros pero lo más raro era que Gaara estaba protegiendo a todos con su defensa de arena ya que vegeta se encontraba disparándole rayos de energía al supremos kaiosama que se escabullía porque vegeta lo encontró con fotografías de esposa con poca ropa

-VUELVE ACA MALDITO INSECTO

Cuando logro asestarlo una de sus esferas en el trasero del anciano Goku lo detuvo tratando de convencerlo para que se calmara

-ya tranquilo vegeta tu sabes que el supremo es igual que el maestro Roshi

-CALLATE KAKAROTTO TU SERAS EL SIGUIENTE porque me imagino que fuiste tú el que le dio las fotos

-jejejejeje – y luego Goku desapareció

-KAKAROTTO!

-vaya que son unos imbéciles – decía Byakuya de lo más tranquilo

-nii-sama – decía Rukia dirigiéndose hacia su hermano

-oye Byakuya quienes son estos sujetos

El noble no le respondió solo se quedó en silencio para el fastidio del pelinaranja

-oye Sakura-chan porque hay dos sujetos del mismo cabello lila – pregunto naruto

-no escuchaste al joven Gohan, ese chico adolescente es ese niño nada más que vino del futuro pertenece a otra line temporal

-sabes… no te entendí nada – le dijo naruto para recibir un golpe en su cabeza dejándole un chichote

-vaya no puedo creer que me encuentre con mi mama en este lugar – decía Rini muy entusiasmada

-un momento ella es tu madre – dijeron al unísono naruto y Rangiku – pero si se ve que tienen la misma edad

-claro que soy su hija que noven el parecido y además yo vengo del futuro – les contesto Rini

-wow eso quiere decir que puedo tener un yo del futuro – y naruto se le acerca a Kakashi – Kakashi sensei usted cree que vaya a aparecer un naruto del futuro

-Dios quiera que no naruto – dijo este y luego se le acerco a los seres divinos en especial a rikudo y cubriéndose el rostro le dijo en un susurro – no lo hagan por favor – a lo que el sabio solo sonrió

-muy bien ya que todos estamos reunidos es hora de presentarnos – dijo el reioh a lo que todos lo volvieron a ver

-deben saber que nosotros somos deidades de diferentes dimensiones ya que existen varias como podrán algunos de ustedes nos conocen y otros no, se preguntaran porque están aquí bueno es para… - de repente fue interrumpido por el supremo kaiosama

-silencio jovencito deja que los adultos hablen – a lo que todos le bajo una gotita de sudor – como él les iba diciendo los trajimos aquí porque el multiverso está en un grave peligro el sujeto que les estaba hablando era el Reioh conocido por los shinigamis como el rey espíritu a lo que Urahara, Yoruichi, Byakuya y Rukia hicieron una reverencia

-ustedes son shinigamis – preguntaba sorprendido Gai

-silencio no me interrumpas, como les decía este otro para ustedes los ninjas es Rikudou sennin - a lo que Gai, Gaara y Kakashi se sorprendieron ya que creían que solo era un mito – yo soy el supremo kaiosama de hace quince generaciones y ese joven es Kibitoshin otro supremo kaio nosotros somos los encargados de velar por la seguridad y paz de todo el multiverso pero un dios como nosotros llamado Tatsuna conocido como el dios de la oscuridad se encargaba castigar a demonios y malhechores de todo el multiverso ósea de todas la dimensiones una vez que eran enviados al infierno con sus poderes oscuros los castigaba hasta acabar con ellos pero recientemente se hartó de esa labor y se revelo ante el orden establecido del bien y el mal causando una desestabilidad en el multiverso y en sus dimensiones

-y si son deidades ustedes también porque no acaban con el – pregunto Haruka

-porque Tatsuna se alimenta de las almas que castiga y nuestro poder por más grande que sea no puede llegar hasta donde está el si tuviéramos que enfrentarlo nos llevaría ventaja ya que nuestro poder influye muy poco en otras dimensiones – dijo el sabio de los seis caminos

-es ahí donde entran ustedes, según sus habilidades y poderes son capaces de enfrentarlo con los diferentes elementos y atributos que cada uno tiene además de que nosotros potenciaremos sus habilidades – aclaro el reioh

-y que es lo que planea hacer ese Tatsuna – cuestiono Yoruichi

-apoderarse de dos fuentes de poder puras una es el cristal lunar que tiene la señorita Serena y otro es una perla con la capacidad de retener demonios y conceder poderes oscuros que está en una dimensión especifica donde ustedes irán – menciono el anciano kaio

-y donde se encuentra ese lugar del que hablan –pregunto Gai

-antes de eso respóndanme algo ¿alguna vez ustedes escucharon el nombre Inuyasha? – les pregunto el supremo

-si en la clase de historia escuche ese nombre era un hombre mitad humano mitad bestia – respondió Gohan

-yo leí en la biblioteca acerca de un hibrido mitad humano y mitad bestia que vivió en la era feudal de nombre Inuyasha – respondió Amy

-yo escuche que era un hibrido que cargaba con una espada que al desenvainarla su hoja era gigantesca y podía controlar el viento – menciono Yoruichi

-algo así escuche de un tipo con una enorme espada que asesinaba demonios con ella en compañía de una sacerdotisa – menciono Kakashi

-ahora les pregunto ¿Cómo saben acerca de él si todos ustedes viene de diferentes dimensiones? – les interrogo el anciano kaio a lo que todos se sorprendieron a excepción de Piccolo, Byakuya, Gaara, Kakashi, Urahara y Yoruichi

-lo que pasa es que en la dimensión en donde él se encuentra está conectada con todas en el multiverso si ese mundo es destruido los demás también lo serian

-y que debemos hacer entonces – le pregunto Renji

-deberán ir a esa dimensión a buscar a Inuyasha y a su hermano Seshomaru que son los únicos que potenciarían al máximo la perla de Shikon el otro artefacto que busca Tatsuna que les mencione y traerlos aquí con vida si algo les pasa también todo está perdido y sin mencionar que tendrán que tener cuidado con los esbirros de Tatsuna – les dijo el supremo kaio

-de acuerdo pero antes deberíamos presentarnos no creen – dijo el anciano kaio acercándose de forma pervertida a Rangiku

Lita/Videl/Yoruichi/Rukia/Rangiku/Rei/Sakura/Ino: ¡VIEJO PERVERTIDO! – Y todas ellas le dieron golpes y patadas para mandarlo a volar – haha se lo tiene merecido – gozaba rikudo

Pero a decir verdad tiene razón creo que debemos presentarnos si vamos a trabajar juntos – aconsejo Urahara

-muy bien empecemos yo soy Kisuke Urahara encantado de conocerlos

-yo soy Ichigo Kurosaki

-hola yo soy Rukia Kuchiki

-yo soy Yoruichi Shihoin

-mi nombre es Renji Abarai

- yo soy Rangiku Matsumoto

Mientras que Toshiro y Byakuya no querían hablar estaban serios

-bueno yo soy Gohan

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Videl

-hola soy Trunks

-ahahahaha y soy Goten

-solo llámenme Piccolo y las Sailors se escondieron una detrás de la otra por la mirada que este le hacia

-bueno yo también me llamo Trunks y vengo del futuro

De repente del cielo aparecen Goku con dos chichotes en la cabeza y sonriendo y vegeta como siempre de gruñón

-hola soy Goku encantado de conocerlos – todos esperaban el nombre del orgulloso príncipe pero al ver que respondería Goku se adelantó – ah sí y este sujeto gruñón es Vegeta

-Hmp – fue lo único que dijo vegeta

-OK ES HORA DE QUE LA JUVENTUD NAZCA EN NOSOTROS YO SOY LA HERMOSA BESTIA VERDE DE KONOHA ¡MAITO GAI! – dijo este haciendo sus poses ridículas a lo que todos le corría una gotita de sudor

-haha yo soy Naruto Uzumaki 'ttebayo

-hola mi nombre es Sakura Haruno un gusto conocerlos – dijo haciendo una reverencia

-hola yo soy Ino Yamanaka – respondió también con una reverencia

-vaya que problemáticos son yo soy Shikamaru Nara

-hola yo soy Choji Akimichi

-bueno yo soy Kakashi Hatake – dijo sin ánimos como siempre

-hola mi nombre es Gaara – dijo este con su espeluznante voz

-bueno pues yo soy Serena

-y yo Mina

-hola un placer conocerlos yo soy Amy

-hola mi nombre es Lita

-hola a todos yo soy Rei

-bueno pues yo soy Rini un placer

-mi nombre es Haruka

-y mi nombre es Michiru

-oigan pero ellos no nos han dicho su nombre – dijo Choji

-vamos no sean tímidos – se les acerco mina y Rei – por favor

-podrían dejarnos en paz – con solo decir eso Byakuya las alejo de él y de Toshiro – mi nombre es Byakuya Kuchiki

- y yo Toshiro Hitsugaya

-ay pero antipáticos que son – dijo Ino – pero aun así están guapísimos

-cállate cerda

-muy bien muchachos ya que se conocieron están listos para ir en busca de Inuyasha y Seshomaru – pregunto el supremo

A lo que todos le respondieron con genérico SI.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Hola a todos los lectores que han visto mi historia lamento el retraso estuve un poco enfermo del corazón y no pude actualizar ni tampoco ir a clases pero aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo de esta loca historia espero que les guste adiós.**


	4. En Busca de Inuyasha y Seshomaru

_**Capitulo IV: En busca de Inuyasha y Seshomaru**_

En un palacio de cierta dimensión se encontraba un joven de cabello oscuro, ojos negros, piel blanca, con una mirada demasiada fría y un traje parecido a una capa de color negro que siempre se mantenía en movimiento, parecía que fuera una parte de su cuerpo y en su interior de color rojo se encontraba en un jardín sentado viendo en una esfera a una chica de cabello negro cuya mujer era la portadora y guardiana de la perla de Shikon este solo sonreía y detrás de él aparecieron tres sujetos con una vestimenta parecida a la de él le hacían una reverencia.

-señor Tatsuna, sus generales reportándose – dijo uno de ellos con cabellera negra y ojos azules con cara de pocos amigos

-muy bien Kenryu los estaba esperando – dijo aun sonriente Tatsuna – les tengo una misión, acabo de localizar la perla de Shikon y necesito que me la traigan, una mujer la resguarda se llama Aome quiero que tu Tsubasa me la traigas, además esa mujer no está sola un hibrido mitad humano mitad bestia llamado Inuyasha siempre está con ella quiero que lo derrotes y escúchame bien tráelos con vida a ambos si alguien se te cruza en el camino, elimínalo no importa de quien se trate.

-con gusto señor – dijo Tsubasa, un sujeto de cabellera alborotada de color azul, ojos del mismo color, de piel bronceada y lo más inquietante de él es su sonrisa de asesino que siempre tiene – aunque será una pena el no matar a ese hibrido sería un buen trofeo

-Seijuro, quiero que tu vayas a la región norte de estas montañas ahí te encontraras con el hermano mayor de Inuyasha, su nombre es Seshomaru es un demonio con aspecto de humano de cabello largo color blanco tráelo con vida – le ordeno el dios

-si señor lo que ordene – Seijuro era un tipo de cabello rubio como si nunca se peinara, ojos azules y actitud seria respondía a las órdenes de su jefe

-Kenryu tengo otro trabajo para ti, ustedes dos pueden retirarse.

-Sí, Señor – respondieron al unísono y desaparecieron rápidamente.

_En el planeta supremo_

Algunos de nuestros héroes ya se habían hecho amigos y otros era de esperarse que no les interesaba en lo más mínimo hacerse amigos el supremo kaiosama ya les habia explicado la misión que tenían: encontrar y proteger a Inuyasha, Aome y Seshomaru de los esbirros de Tatsuna y cuando estuvieran a salvo regresar con ellos al planeta supremo para preparar un nuevo ataque

-muy bien muchachos el supremo kaiosama ya les dijo que hay que hacer, ahora debemos dividirlos en dos grupos uno ira en búsqueda de Inuyasha y el otro buscara a Seshomaru – les decía rikudo – para eso esta división es para equilibrar el balance de poderes que tienen cada uno y los grupos serán los siguientes:

El grupo de encontrar a Inuyasha: Goku, Gohan, Mirai Trunks, Videl, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Gai, Ichigo, Renji, Yoruichi, Byakuya, Mina, Rei, Lita y Rini.

El grupo de encontrar a Seshomaru: Vegeta, Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, Gaara, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Rukia, Toshiro, Urahara, Rangiku, Serena, Amy, Haruka y Michiru.

-muy bien ¿están listos? – pregunto el sabio

-¡NOOO! Yo quería ir con mi pequeña hija – decía serena llorando y pataleando

-AY NO LLEVO NI CINCO MINUTOS EN ESTE EQUIPOY YA NO ME AGRADA ESA CHICA – decía hecho una furia el pobre Piccolo con sus orejas al estallar por los gritos de la chica

-señor Piccolo no se preocupe relájese un poco y todo saldrá bien - le decía Gohan

-mama no te preocupes después de todo yo soy una Sailor Moon y no dejare que nada suceda – le dijo Rini a su madre abrazándola

-de acuerdo pero ten cuidado – dijo serena y correspondiéndole al abrazo – ah, antes de que se me olvide, ese chico de cabello lila esta guapísimo ahora ya sé porque quieres irte en este grupo picarona – le dijo bajo

-¡MAMA! No digas esas cosas - decía Rini sonrojada

-muy bien chicos es hora de irse tengan cuidado no se descuiden los seguidores de Tatsuna son muy fuertes y peligrosos – decía al anciano kaio – pero antes…

El supremo salto en dirección de abrazar a Rangiku – preciosa déjame darte un abrazo y un besito - pero esta última haciéndose la distraída estiro los brazos de forma horizontal a manera de estirarse dándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro enviándolo devuelta por donde vino pero esta vez a los pies de Ino y Sakura y estas hechas una furia – hay esa preciosa mujer me envió a los pies de dos lindas jovencitas para que me den un besito jijijiji – solo para provocar a las dos - ¡VIEJO PERVERTIDO! – dijeron para darle una tremenda patada las dos al mismo tiempo para mandarlo a una montaña.

-kibito, reioh ya pueden enviarlos – decía el viejo debajo de las rocas

Ichigo, naruto, Goku, vegeta, Mirai Trunks, Renji, Gohan, Goten y Trunks la pensarían dos veces antes de molestarlas por su temperamento

-bien, buena suerte chicos –les decía kibito y los demás desaparecieron

-supremo kaiosama ¿está seguro que ellos pueden contra él? – preguntaba el reioh a los escombros donde se encontraba el anciano

-no te preocupes recuerda, a todos ellos los escogí por una razón

-espero no se equivoque

En un bosque de una dimensión lejana enfrente de un pueblo aparecieron Goku y los demás esperando a que pasara algo o algún sonido lo único que lograron escuchar fue…

-rrrrrrrrrggggggg – rugía el estómago de Goku haciendo que todos se cayeran al piso – jejeje podemos buscar algo de comer

-ay, papa nunca vas cambiar

-a decir verdad estoy de acuerdo con el señor Goku – les decía naruto

-bueno pues entonces que esperamos vámonos naruto

Pero antes de irse Kakashi detuvo a naruto y Gai a Goku

-no irán a ningún lado – les dijo Gai

-pero ¿por qué? – se quejaban Goku y naruto

-si no se han dado cuenta no tenemos las vestimentas correctas de la época si alguien nos mirara diría que somos seres extraños y tal vez nos atacarían – les dijo Yoruichi – así que tenemos que encontrar ropa de la época

-pero… - interrumpió el capitán peliblanco – algunos de nosotros podemos pasar inadvertidos así que no será necesario buscar ropa

-no le hagan caso al pequeñín hay que ponernos a la moda – decía mina con estrellitas alrededor

-me agrada el entusiasmo de esta chica – le decía Renji a Ichigo

-no, tiene razón por ejemplo, el señor Goku, Gohan, Byakuya, Ichigo y Renji pueden pasar ya que sus ropas datan de este tiempo el kimono negro de los shinigamis y el Gi color naranja de Gohan y Goku, así que naruto y yo nos encargaremos de traerles ropa – dijo esto Kakashi y naruto entendiendo las palabras de su sensei desaparecieron en una nube de humo

-mmm tiene razón pero creo que yo puedo pasar inadvertida si hago esto – y Yoruichi empezaba a quitarse ropa hasta que Ichigo la agarro por la cintura y se la llevo detrás de un árbol – hahahaha que te pasa ichigo-kun acaso te molesta ver a una mujer en su forma natural – le dijo en tono sensual irritando al pelinaranja

-MALDITA SEA YORUICHI COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESO ENFRENTE DE TODOS QUE ACASO NO CONOCES LA MODERACION MUJER LOCA

-hahahaha te ves tan adorable ahora veo porque le gustas a Rukia eres tan inocente

-cállate y… dijiste que le gusto a Rukia

-huhuhu no he dicho nada – y desapareció a la vista del pelinaranja

-tengo que hablar con Yoruichi

Luego del malentendido con Yoruichi un Gai, Byakuya, Gohan, Goku, Renji con la cara roja como un tomate, las chicas asustadas por lo que la morena estaba por hacer aparecieron el par de ninjas con unos kimonos de ese tiempo

-KYAAAAA son hermosos – decía mina

-SI, RAPIDO DAME UNO – les arrebataba uno lita

-bueno aquí están para las mujeres y para nosotros – les decía Kakashi

Luego de salir de los arbustos las chicas Sakura vestía un kimono rojo con flores de cerezo alrededor y su cabello recogido y unas sandalias de madera, mina salía con un kimono naranja y una listón azul en la cintura, Rei vestía un kimono rojo con una faja verde alrededor de la cintura, Lita igual con un kimono verde y una faja roja en la cintura, Videl vestía un kimono amarillo y una faja blanca en su cintura, Rini al igual que su cabello su kimono era rosa con flores blancas y al final Yoruichi llevaba un kimono naranja con faja azul y algo parecido a raíces alrededor del kimono y su cabello recogido sin mencionar que dejaba ver un poco sus pechos mientras que los chicos llevaban kimonos negros y morados

-me veo como un payaso – se quejaba naruto

-te vas a acostumbrar – le decía Gai que hacia una de sus poses ridículas

-se me acaba de ocurrir una idea porque no nos separamos para buscar mejor a ese Inuyasha – sugería Rei que quería pasar más tiempo con Byakuya ya que le había echado el ojo

-me parece buena idea pero que sean mixtos para conocernos mejor no creen – mencionaba Lita

-tiene razón así que seré el primero – dijo Kakashi acercándose a Lita – quieres ser mi compañera de equipo

-por supuesto señor Kakashi

-yo iré con Renji - decía mina abrazándose al mencionado

-ella lo dijo - decía este último

-bueno creo que nosotros iremos juntos – le decía videl a Gohan aferrándose a su brazo

-jejeje bueno creo que si – decía Gohan algo apenado

-bueno creo que iré con Byakuya-bo – decía esta juguetona pero al ver que Rei se apenaba y casi se entristecía al ver que ella iría con el esta se le acerco – oye veo que te gusta bya-kun

-como se le puede ocurrir… bueno si me gusta – decía Rei cabizbaja

-bueno yo puedo arreglar eso – luego se acercó al capitán del sexto escuadrón – oye Byakuya-bo iré con Ichigo tu puedes ir con Rei

-como sea – respondió tajante el capitán

-ves ahora ve por tu dulce amiga

-gra-gracias Yoruichi-san – decía Rei

-sakurita-chan nos vamos – decía naruto con ojos de perrito (en su caso de zorrito)

-sip, pero si me haces los ojos de perrito te mandare a volar – le decía con una sonrisa y de inmediata el rubio quito la mirada

-por cierto donde esta Gai sensei – le pregunto a Sakura al ver que ya no había nadie solo Rini y Mirai Trunks

-se fue a perseguir al señor Goku que salió corriendo a buscar que comer

-oh ya veo

Rini se le acerco a Mirai Trunks y se dio cuenta de que este estaba algo apenado al saber que iría con ella pero eso solo le pareció algo tierno de su parte

-bien Trunks podemos irnos ya

-s-si

-hahaha eres tan tímido… - y así se fueron caminando y entablando su conversación

Entrando al pueblo que estaba en una especie de celebración nuestros héroes buscaban a un sujeto de cabellera larga blanca, orejas de perro con kimono rojo y una espada pero sin darse cuenta estos eran seguidos

-vaya, vaya asi que Kakarotto, el Kyubi y el Vizard se encuentran aquí hahaha esto será divertido – decía Tsubasa – muy bien enviare a unos viejos conocidos a ver qué tal pelean estos sujetos – dijo este juntando sus manos y del suelo aparecieron tres personas que dejaron de existir hace mucho tiempo – Naraku, Ginjo, Kisame encárguense de ellos

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Hola a todos los lectores aquí les dejo otro capitulo de esta loca historia les prometo que en el próximo capitulo conocerán las habilidades de uno de los generales de Tatsuna y el secreto de la perla de Shikon y el cristal lunar, adiós; dejen reviews si les gusto y asi podre mejorarlo.**


	5. Sentimientos Orgullo y Muerte

Hola lectores aquí estoy de vuelta con este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

**Bulmiita tiny: gracias por tus comentarios y por seguir la historia me alegro que te guste me parece tu idea de Bra aunque ya tenía planeado sacar a Sasuke pero será una sorpresa su aparición.**

_**Capítulo V: Sentimientos, Orgullo y Muerte**_

En la región norte de cierta dimensión se encontraba el demonio de cabellera blanca meditando hasta que sintió varias presencias que se acercaban no muy lejos de donde él se encontraba, al sentir y contar que eran 16 personas decidió moverse.

-señor Seshomaru ¿a dónde se dirige? – le pregunto una joven de 18 años esbelta, cabello negro, vestía un kimono naranja con pétalos de flores de color blanco

-no te preocupes Lin volveré pronto solo iré a investigar el bosque – le respondió el peliblanco

Dicho esto se fue saltando de árbol en árbol sin percatarse que era seguido por Seijuro, este se camuflaba en el aire incluso ocultaba su olor y energía para que no lo detectaran, este no tenía intenciones de pelear con Seshomaru lo único que estaba haciendo era seguirlo para estudiarlo y descubrir para que lo quería su amo.

Mientras tanto en el bosque aparecían nuestros héroes algunos mareados por el viaje, un pequeñín de cabello picudo, orgulloso y gruñón quería matar al supremo por enviarlo a un lugar como ese y por las fotos de Bulma que estaba viendo.

-muy bien chicos creo que deberíamos hacer un equipo para buscar a Seshomaru no creen – pregunto e gordo de Choji

-bah, no crean que hare equipo con insectos como ustedes, asi que yo lo buscare lo hare pedazos y lo llevare con esos ancianos solo – dicho esto vegeta hizo aparecer su aura blanca y salió volando

-rayos mi papa nunca cambiara – decía el pequeño Trunks

-oye pequeño ¿acaso dijiste que ese señor es tu papa? – pregunto serena

-si ¿por qué?

-AAAAAAHHHHH eso quiere decir que ya está casado GUAAAAAA ya no tengo oportunidad con el alguien me gano la partida – decía serena haciendo un berrinche

-oye compórtate quieres deberías de concentrarte más en la misión que en un novio – le regaño Amy a serena

-YA QUIEREN CALLARSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ – grito enfadado Piccolo por sus tontas actuaciones asustando a las Sailors, Rukia, Rangiku, Shikamaru, Ino y Choji

-ya calma amigo verde recuerden a lo que venimos además no es una mala idea lo de hacer equipos para la búsqueda pero como el señor vegeta ya se fue y pienso igual que él iré a reunir información sobre nuestro objetivo solo, ustedes pueden ir y por lo visto quedaran a cargo de nuestro amigo Piccolo ¿ok? – les decía Urahara con su típica calma y con su abanico cubriendo su rostro

-QUE a cargo del tipo verde pero si ya viste que da miedo es más, hasta pienso que nos va a comer por favor no nos dejes con el – le suplicaba serena de rodillas y con lágrimas del tipo cascada al _"sombrerero loco" _sin darse cuenta que este había desaparecido con un Shunpo

-muy bien nos moveremos todos en dirección al este ya que algunos no pueden volar creo que tu Gaara podrías crear nubes de arena para movilizar a esas locas – decía muy serio el Namekusein – y ustedes enanos sin travesuras o los mato – lo dijo con una venita resaltada en su sien recibiendo un "SI, SEÑOR" de parte del par de infantes sayajines – muy bien vámonos

Y asi estos se fueron pero de lo que no se fijaron era que la joven Lin los observó y se preocupó mucho ya que buscaban a su señor Seshomaru hasta que

-¿te preocupa tanto?

-aaaaaa tu eres uno de ellos

-no te preocupes no venimos a hacerles daño solo a hablar

-¿puedo confiar en ti? – pregunto la joven

-por supuesto solo quiero hablar

-y cómo te llamas

-bueno mi nombre es Kisuke Urahara y tu

-Lin…

Mientras que Urahara hacia amistad con la joven y Piccolo y los demás buscaban a su objetivo este aun iba en los arboles hasta que se detuvo y con ello Seijuro también pero este estaba camuflado

-_ahora empiezo a ver para que el señor Tatsuna quiere a este demonio, su energía funcionaria como un catalizador y activaría el verdadero poder de la perla y el cristal lunar, pero basta de análisis _– cuando termino de pensar Seshomaru se había ido y este estaba apuntado y cargando una esfera de energía en su dedo índice (al estilo Freezer XP) para inmovilizarlo – es hora de que vengas con…

-yo creo que es de mala educación atacar al oponente por la espalda

-mph, vaya no pensé que alguien me iba a encontrar asi que tú eres un Sayajin

-SOY VEGETA, EL PRINCIPE DE LOS SAYAJIN, INSECTO y es hora de tirar la basura

-que descortés ni siquiera preguntas quien soy pero bueno mi nombre es Seijuro Kadoya uno de los tres generales del dios Tatsuna

-asi que eres un general vaya no eres basura después de todo solo un insecto ahora empecemos

Seijuro y Vegeta empezaron chocar sus puños, intercambiando golpes el rubio esquivo dos golpes y le asesto una patada en el estómago vegeta tuvo que inmutarse por el dolor aprovechando el momento le dio un rodillazo en la barbilla y luego junto sus manos y le dio en la cabeza estrellándolo en el suelo, una nube de polvo se formo

-ha y ese es todo tu poder de pelea, ha no creo que seas un prin… - no termino al recibir una fuerte patada en el rostro

-bueno debo decir que tus golpes fueron algo efectivos pero ahora es hora de acabar contigo

Vegeta empezó a cargar energía en su mano derecha y avanzo directo es Seijuro, este último hizo lo mismo se abalanzo pero al darle un golpe vegeta desapareció y apareció a su lado derecho – toma esto insecto – la esfera que tenía en su mano la coloco en el pecho del general haciéndola explotar logrando que este se desequilibrara, el príncipe voló hacia él empezando a darle una fuerte ráfaga de puñetazos en el rostro y estomago del rubio luego le propino una fuerte patada enviándolo a suelo – espero que sobrevivas a esto - vegeta encendió su aura se posiciono en el aire sus manos las coloco en su lado derecho y cargo una esfera grande de energía de color violeta

A lo largo Piccolo, Goten, Trunks fueron los primeros en sentir el ki de vegeta luego los demás y se sorprendieron al sentir tal poder – creo que mi papa está peleando pero con quien – se preguntó el pequeño pelivioleta

-no lo se esperó que no sea con Seshomaru pero lo que sí sé es que destruirá ese lugar asi vamos para allá – les decía Shikamaru

-qué demonios está pasando… oh no Lin – el peliblanco se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo por salvar a la joven cuando él estaba por llegar al igual que Piccolo y los demás solo pudieron observar una gran explosión

-¡**GALICK GUN! **

Vegeta dejo un cráter enorme bajo del cielo hasta el cráter

-mph no eres más que basura – dijo muy orgulloso pero de algo no se percató de la tierra apareció Seijuro que le posiciono ambas manos en el pecho de vegeta – maldito

-**FENIX INFERNAL **– grito Seijuro y de sus manos un par de ráfagas de color rojo enviaron a vegeta devuelta al cielo pero esta técnica no solo era de impacto cuando tocaba a un oponente este estaba envuelto en llamas doradas inextinguibles – muy bien basta de juegos eliminare a ese sujeto pero antes es hora de que viejos conocidos se encarguen de las basuras - y al igual que Tsubasa este junto sus manos y del suelo trajo de vuelta a enemigos que ya habían sido eliminados – Slug, Zommari, Kakuzu encárguense de ellos

Y asi los revividos fueron a recibir a los chicos dejando sorprendidos a algunos por ver caras que no deberían estar ahí

-esto es imposible nii-sama te derroto hace mucho tiempo – decía Rukia muy sorprendida de ver a la séptima Espada enfrente de ella

-vaya asi que conoces a Byakuya Kuchiki

-claro es mi hermano mayor

-enserio entonces me encantaría dejarle un mensaje después de asesinar a su pequeña hermana – sonrió Zommari para su gusto de que se vengaría de su asesino

-Rukia lo conoces – le pregunto Amy

-si hay que tener cuidado nii-sama me dijo que este Espada es muy veloz tanto que puede multiplicarse con solo velocidad

-Slug, Kakuzu encárguense de los demás

-tu no me das ordenes – dijeron al unísono el ser verde y el zombi y luego se dispersaron

-vaya, vaya pero si son los mocosos Ino-Shika-Cho es hora de asesinarlos y esta vez no hay nadie que los salve

-es imposible acaso esto es Edo tensei

-te equivocas aunque no me guste decirlo nos han revivido completamente y más fuertes que antes – dijo el ex ninja de Takigakure sacando sus 5 criaturas para el combate

-vaya Namekusein es hora de morir junto con este grupo de patéticas personas haha

-quiero ver eso, Trunks, Goten ayuden a los demás Slug es mío

-sí, cuídese señor Piccolo – decía un mini clon de Goku – vamos Trunks ayudemos a las Sailors

-de acuerdo – y asi los dos se fueron volando pero – tengo una mejor idea Trunks tu ayuda a los ninjas yo ayudare a las Sailors

-bien

Mientras tanto Seijuro estaba por contemplar la pelea de sus esbirros hasta que sintió el ki de vegeta

-vaya nunca me imaginé que alguien sobreviviría a esa técnica

-maldito insecto ¡PAGARAS POR ESTO! – gritó el príncipe de los sayajin explotando su aura

Una vez enojado paso a convertirse en Super Sayajin lo cual su energía capto de inmediato la atención de todos a excepción del par de infantes y el Namekusein

-_wow asi que este es la transformación del legendario super sayajin sí que tiene un poder increíble _muy bien vegeta demostraste que eres fuer…

El pobre no pudo continuar al recibir un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago por parte de vegeta – pagaras por lo que hiciste – luego de decirle estas palabras accedió a golpearlo en el rostro le dio con el codo alejándolo un poco luego acercándose a gran velocidad una patada que lo envió al cielo y el con su velocidad le asesto otra pero esta vez lo dejo flotando en el aire cuando el pie de vegeta estaba profundamente enterrado en el abdomen de Seijuro se separó voló arriba de él y con su codo le dio con todas sus fuerzas en medio de la espalda de Seijuro enviándolo de lleno al suelo

Luego de la terrible golpiza como si fuera la teletransportación de Goku Seijuro apareció delante de vegeta en un estado grave bastante herido sus ropas estaban rotas y su rostro cubierto de sangre apunto su mano derecha hacia vegeta

-**FENIX INFERNAL nivel 2 **– al decir esto vegeta fue atrapado en redes de energía y luego explotando seguida de una lluvia de lo que parecían plumas de esa ave milenaria y lo único que pudo ver era que los ataques provenían de la mano de Seijuro pero él ni siquiera se movía, la técnica actuaba por voluntad

-vaya vegeta me dejaste impresionado es hora de mostrarte mi verdadero poder HAAAAAA – Seijuro empezó a gritar y lo impresiono a vegeta es que el tipo se estaba incendiando y luego apareció como si no le hubiera pasado nada en el combate

-sorprendido principito como puedes ver tengo las habilidades y virtudes del Fénix ósea que puedo sanar a pesar de que me hagan pedazos en una pelea, bueno es hora de ponernos serios

-_alto Seijuro regresa ahora, de nada servirá que te enfrentes a vegeta además tu misión era traerme a Seshomaru ahora se han dado cuenta de tu presencia será mejor que vuelvas de inmediato – _le ordeno Tatsuna telepáticamente

-de-de inmediato señor dicho esto desapareció usando lo que parecía la teletransportación

Con Piccolo y los demás

Slug en su forma de gigante estaba peleando con un diminuto Piccolo que en verdad le estaba dando problemas

-cómo es posible que te hayas vuelto más rápido además siento dos fuerzas en tu interior como es posible eso – decía desesperado el gigante Namekusein

-ha, se supone que somos de la misma raza pero ni siquiera reconoces nuestras habilidades eres una vergüenza pero antes de eliminarte te diré que me he fusionado con mi otra parte para volver a ser un ser completo – dejando al otro sorprendido – bueno ahora muere **MAKKANKOSAPO **– el pequeño guerrero del planeta Nameku lanzo su terrible técnica que Slug detuvo con sus dos manos pero esta energía atravesó sus manos y su pecho eliminándolo pero al recordar que este podía regenerarse Piccolo aprovecho la abertura para lanzar un segundo ataque a la cabeza eliminándolo definitivamente

-solo eras una basura – termino Piccolo

-muy bien Choji ya sabes que hacer – le decía Shikamaru a su regordete amigo

-correcto – este hizo sellos de manos – **BAIKA NO JUTSU **– y se formó una bola rodante queriendo atacar a Kakuzu los muchachos ya habían eliminado a las cuatro criaturas con mascara con la ayuda de Goten

-haha creen que eso me detendrá Suiton… que está pasando – dijo sorprendido solo pudo escuchar – **NINPOU: SHINTENSHIN NO JUTSU **– la rubia Yamanaka lo había atrapado ya que el ex Akatsuki estaba más atento a la técnica de sombras del Nara

-muy bien Ino suéltalo **KAGEMANE NO JUTSU** – al Salir Ino de su mente Kakuzu reacciono y salto antes de que Shikamaru lo atrapara y Choji lo arrollara pero no se dio cuenta de algo importante

-a donde crees que vas jovencito – le decía Goten desde el aire impactándolo en la cabeza con sus manos juntas enviándolo directo a las sombras de Shikamaru

-muy bien lo atrape Choji elimínalo

Choji termino de aplastarlo y de remate Goten le lanzo un KameHameHa haciéndolo polvo en el acto

Con Zommari, las Sailors ya se habían transformado pero no podían asestarle ni un golpe ya que este usaba su gemelo sonido para jugar con ellas ni siquiera Rukia podía hacer le algo acompañada de Rangiku para ayudarla mientras que un pequeño capitán peliblanco miraba arriba de un árbol la pelea noto la presencia de Seshomaru

-no creas que somos enemigos solo vinimos a ayudar

-asi que pudiste notar mi presencia

-a los demonios con altos niveles de energía son fáciles de detectar

-no piensas ayudar a tu equipo

-me gustaría pero quiero ver las habilidades de ese chico con la calabaza en su espalda se ve que tiene una energía parecida a la tuya

-muy bien es hora **APACIGUA** ¡**BRUJERIA! **– con esto el espada libero su resurrección pareciendo que en vez de piernas tenía una calabaza llena de ojos su cuerpo hasta la parte trasera de su cabeza estaba de color blanco y parecida a una armadura y de igual forma llena de ojos – es hora de que mi técnica **AMOR** acabe con ustedes

Zommari empezó a lanzar sus ataques pero estos fueron detenidos por una barrera de arena hecha por Gaara luego algo que muchos esperaban al principio de la pelea – **CABALGA SOBRE LOS CIELOS CONGELADOS ¡HYORINMARU! **– un dragón de agua y hielo apareció congelando al Arrancar

-muy bien **ESPIRAL LUNAR DEL CORAZON** – decía serena eliminando a Zommari de una vez por todas

-bien hecho serena todo gracias a esos chicos lindos de allá – refiriéndose a Gaara y a Toshiro

En lo que los demás están celebrando su victoria Seshomaru apareció en frente de ellos seguido por Toshiro y Gaara

-asi que ustedes están aquí para ayudarme es lo que me han dicho

-hay pero que guapo – decía serena con ojos de corazón a punto de salírseles – yujuuu lindura me llamo serena acompáñanos porfa

-cállate serena o harás que nos mate –le decía Amy

En eso vegeta muy enojado aparecía con la parte de su ropa rasgada en la parte del pecho y una herida bastante grande al igual que llegaban Piccolo los niños

-vaya que bueno que regresaron - les decía Haruka – acabamos con los enemigos de aquí y que paso contigo vegeta

-papa estas herido

-bah cállense de una vez ese miserable me las pagara – decía el príncipe enojado que se fue volando a gran velocidad

-papa a dónde vas – le gritaba preocupado el pequeño Brief

-hay pero tipo más gruñón se parece un a usted capitán – le decía Rangiku a su superior recibiendo una mirada gélida por parte de su capitán

-no hay una razón por la cual vegeta se fue enfadado – menciono Piccolo llamando la atención de los demás – quien quiera que sea al que se enfrento era muy fuerte para dejarle una herida asi, deben saber que no es fácil herir a vegeta

Al decir esas últimas palabras Seshomaru sonrió al saber que tendría por fin alguien con quien pelear

-no entiendo de que rayos me están hablando asi que mejor explíquenme – sentencio el demonio peliblanco

-te lo diremos cuando contactemos a Urahara – menciono Rukia

Mientras que los demás estaban con Seshomaru Urahara se encontraba platicando felizmente con la pequeña Lin bueno la no tan pequeña Lin

-bueno con todo lo que me has dicho parece que admiras tanto a Seshomaru y no solo eso diría que lo amas

-ah… bueno… yo… - decía la joven sonrojándose ya hasta parecía un tomate – pues diría que si me gusta mucho pero no se lo diga a nadie porfa

-haha decir que, yo no escuche nada – decía sonriendo el sombrerero

-gracias señor Urahara por cierto a usted le gusta alguien

-ay creo que pegaste justo en el clavo, haha hay una niña linda a la que no le he dicho nada pero espero el momento justo

-bueno pero no cree que es mejor que le diga

-hahaha sería lo correcto pero tú también deberías decirle no crees

-es que es muy complicado el señor Seshomaru es muy frio y no le interesa para nada los sentimentalismos

-y por qué crees que quieres estar con él

-bueno le estoy muy agradecida por lo que hizo cuando mi aldea fue destruida por demonios yo estaba muerta y el utilizo su colmillo sagrado para devolverme la vida al principio él me decía que no lo hizo por compasión solo era un experimento pero yo nunca lo creí asi él tiene un lado bondadoso luego me dejo seguir mi camino junto a él…

-_asi que el colmillo sagrado, la espada que no sirve en los combates pero que puede traer a la vida las cosas, interesante tengo entendido los poderes de la perla de Shikon pero creo que ya se por lo que quiere a Inuyasha y Seshomaru colmillo de acero y colmillo sagrado _– pensaba Urahara mientras miraba a Lin – _los poderes de las espadas destruirían la perla y el poder de esta seria absorbido por su destructor ¡OH NO! _

En eso llegaban los demás a excepción de vegeta pero lo que Shikamaru pudo ver al igual que Amy fue a un Urahara asustado

-señor que le pasa – pregunto preocupada Amy

-rápido tenemos que volver al planeta supremo hay que alejar a Seshomaru de aquí

Mientras tanto en el palacio de Tatsuna

-señor Tatsuna para que me llamo estuve a punto de derrotar a vegeta

-te llame para decirte que fallaste en tu misión y eso no tiene perdón

-pe-pero señor yo estaba a punto…

-CALLA tu camuflaje fue perfecto pero dejaste que vegeta te detectara llamaste la atención de los demás y ahora el shinigami sabe lo que planeo

-discúlpeme por favor

-de acuerdo – Tatsuna se levantó camino enfrente de Seijuro y lo atravesó con su mano derecha en el pecho

-aaaaaa se-se

-shhh silencio viejo amigo ya no me eres útil – cargo una esfera oscura de energía que le disparo dentro del cuerpo del general hasta borrar su existencia

-ya encontrare un reemplazo para ti no eras digno del poder del fénix espero que Tsubasa pueda traerme lo que deseo

-señor he encontrado al sujeto que me envió a buscar lo he traído con vida

-perfecto Kenryu dime te fue difícil

-para nada es un usuario del elemento fuego yo controlo todos los elementos y sus trucos visuales no fueron nada de qué preocuparse

-perfecto, por ahora acomoda a nuestro nuevo huésped yo mismo iré por el colmillo sagrado y el cristal lunar.

**Bueno creo que querrán matarme creo que es un poco largo este capítulo espero que sea de su agrado más adelante se sorprenderán quien será el nuevo general de Tatsuna ya saben lo que quiere de Inuyasha y su hermano. Lamento el retraso del capítulo he estado u poco ocupado con exámenes en la universidad **

**Espero que les guste gracias ****bulmiita tiny ****por seguir la historia espero que te guste este capítulo.**

**Saludos y adiós **


	6. Una Llegada Inesperada

**Hola lectores y seguidores de mi fic lamento mucho el retraso, me estuve preparando para mi defensa de metodología de la investigación pero ahora ya estoy libre y se me vino un poco de inspiración aquí el sexto cap disfrútenlo.**

_**Capítulo VI: Una Llegada Inesperada**_

Nuestros héroes se habían separado en parejas mixtas para cubrir terreno en una aldea y encontrar a Inuyasha y Aome pero para las Sailors era una cita, algo curioso era que a pesar de encontrarse en lugares diferentes Goku pudo sentir por un momento el ki de vegeta lo que detuvo su caminata por comida.

Goku estaba analizando que fue lo que llevo a vegeta a convertirse en super saiyajin hasta que…

-¡Oiga señor Goku! porque se fue asi tan de repente – decía un agitado Maito Gai – deberíamos buscar a los demás para reagruparnos

-Ah es cierto se me olvido hehe – decía inocentemente con su brazo detrás de su cabeza y su sonrisa única pero esto era para no hacer sospechar a Gai

-Dígame algo, usted se ve que no es una persona común, al juzgar por su vestimenta diría que es un artista marcial – decía algo interesado el ninja del saiyajin

-Si practico mucho artes marciales y me gusta pelear con oponentes fuertes para probar y superar mis límites – decía algo emocionado Goku

-ESA ES LA ACTITUD QUE ME ENCIENDE, OH SEÑOR HAGAMOS BRILLAR LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD

-¿Es necesario hacer todas esas poses? – le dijo con una gotita en la cabeza

-Por supuesto, me encantaría tener una pelea amistosa con usted

-Claro pero… - decía algo pensativo nuestro saiyajin de cabellos alborotados

-pero… - le secundo el ninja

-es que tengo mucha hambre – mostraba su sonrisa haciendo que el ninja cayera al suelo

-BIEN esto debe ser una prueba de usted, de acuerdo competiremos para ver quien come más – lo grito con llamas en los ojos casualmente encontraron un concurso de comida al que corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo y empezaron a competir.

_**En otro lado de la aldea…**_

-eh señorita lita puedo preguntarle algo – dijo nuestro pervertido Jounin

-claro lo que sea _kyaa me preguntara si quiero ser su novia_

-acaso tiene problemas de idiotez Mina porque al juzgar por su actitud solo le interesan conseguir novio y tiene una falta de atención en los planes que trazamos

-ah-ah no, ella no es asi lo que pasa es que se aburre con facilidad y al ver que usted formulaba rápido sugerencias ella pensó que estaba a cargo del equipo y le gusta molestar asi que lo hizo para divertir al grupo llamándolo pequeñín – _vaya pero que observador con la actitud de Mina _– pensó lita con gotitas en la cabeza

-se parece mucho a mi alumno naruto – luego Kakashi sonrió debajo de su máscara el solo imaginarse Mina y naruto juntos en un equipo sería un verdadero dolor de cabeza pero tenía razón al decir que divertirían al equipo

Lita noto la sonrisa y se sonrojo a lo que a Kakashi no pasó desapercibido el sonrojo.

-señor Kakashi…

-solo llámame Kakashi

-bueno eh, Kakashi porque siempre usa esa mascara y tapa su ojo izquierdo

-mmm es un secreto pero tengo el presentimiento que pronto lo sabrás

Y no era para tanto Kakashi sintió que los seguían asi que tomo manos en el asunto.

-pero antes porque no te presentas viejo amigo – a lo que lita se volteo

-hahaha vaya creo que no soy lo suficientemente sutil

-Kakashi quien es este sujeto

-es un viejo conocido que falleció hace mucho

-oh veo que tienes compañía bueno niña yo soy Kisame Hoshigake y esta es mi espada Samehada – a lo que sorprendió mucho a Kakashi como era posible que la tuviera aun

-bueno creo que ya es hora, lita ve a un lugar seguro que yo me encargo de esto – al decir esto paso a retirar su bandana mostrando su Sharingan

-que ojo tan extraño tiene, pero no deja de ser sexy pero no me quedare aquí lo voy ayudar

-vaya ha pasado tiempo desde que pelee contra ese ojo loco

-me pregunto cómo tienes a Samehada si esta la tiene Killer Bee

-bueno déjame responder a tu ¡PREGUNTA! – se abalanzo a Kakashi pero este último sacó un pergamino de invocación pequeño del que salió la Kubikiribosho con la que detuvo el ataque de Kisame

-vaya asi que te atreves a usar la espada de Zabuza en mi contra

-bueno sigamos con esto quieres tengo una cita y no quiero arruinarla

-me parece buena idea

Acto seguido ambos chocaron espadas lo raro era el estilo de Kisame jamás había blandido la Samehada como una espada normal, Kakashi seguía cubriéndose de los ataque de esta, lita ya se había transformando en secreto de esos dos pero veía como se movía el Sharingan siguiendo los movimientos del enemigo parecía que a la vez los copiara, Kisame esquivo una estocada directa pero no se fijó que Kakashi había desaparecido

-oye – lita y Kisame miraron arriba – **Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu**

Una gigantesca bola de fuego caía a gran velocidad pero era un clon de Kakashi el que la disparo el verdadero alejo a lita de ahí agarrándola y cargándola de forma nupcial

-q-que pa-pasa ka-kakashi – decía sonrojada

-créeme no querrás estar ahí ese tipo ha cambiado este no es el lugar para enfrentarlo toda esta gente puede salir herida pero lo raro es que hace un momento habían personas pero cuando mi clon disparo la bola de fuego no había nadie

-vaya que observador

Kakashi se detuvo, bajo a lita, enfrente de ellos aparecieron Kisame con Naraku.

Kakashi cerró su ojo izquierdo saco devuelta la Kubikiribosho se puso en modo de defensa para proteger a lita

-Kakashi no te preocupes por mi ese sujeto con cara de pez puedo controlarlo pero ese otro es muy fuerte

-eres muy fuerte eso lo sé no te arriesgues tanto ten cuidado

-bien veo que ya se pusieron de acuerdo mi nombre es Naraku un gusto conocerlos ahora continuemos quieren

-excelente jugada Kakashi lograste calcinar mi pierna derecha pero te recuerdo que ahora puedo regenerarme, te explico cómo tengo una Samehada bueno es simple pase tanto tiempo con ella que un día pensé que tal si me abandona entonces acumule la mitad de chakra de la espada y si me dejaba podría crear otra.

-bien fue suficiente llego la hora

Kakashi corrió hacia Kisame con la espada en mano Kisame esquivo y atacó con su espada desgarrando a Kakashi pero esto era un trampa lita salto detrás de la sustitución del Jounin y le asesto una fuerte patada en el rostro al ex Akatsuki

-mph que sucios pero eso no es lo importante que te parece esto **Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu** – apareció un dragón enorme de agua listo para atacar a lita

-ha no eres el único aquí te va esto **Dragón del trueno resuena **– un gran dragón de color verde apareció para chocar contra el dragón de agua eliminándolo y golpeando a Kisame

-que te pareció eso

-bueno debo admitir que fue un buen truco pero no serás capaz de evadir esto hahaha – Kisame empezó con el sello del carnero - **Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shōha**

Una gran ola embistió a lita lo raro fue que no le hizo daño lita abrió sus ojos y pudo notar que estaba en una domo hecho de agua pero lo que vio fue peor Kisame se había transformado en una especie de hombre-tiburón parecía una película de terror ella empezó a nadar lo más rápido que podía pero no podía parecía interminable.

-que pasa niña acaso te falta aire hahaha bien acabemos esto – Kisame empezó a moverse hacia lita dándole fuertes golpes en el estómago para sacarle el poco aire que de por si tenía luego procedió a la técnica de a pistola de agua para acabarla. Al asestar el golpe lita quedo flotando casi al borde de quedar ahogada

-LITA – Kakashi se desespero

-no te distraigas – Naraku le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro enviándolo al suelo

-maldición debo salvarla por suerte ya está listo – Kakashi abrió su ojo izquierdo mostrando su mangekyo Sharingan - **¡Kamui!**

Un pequeño agujero empezó a deformar el espacio absorbiendo a lita y enviándola a la otra dimensión – muy bien esto es personal ahora – la furia de Kakashi lo llevo a activar el mangekyo del ojo derecho poder que había adquirido en la cuarta guerra ninja por su amigo Obito Uchiha

-solo eres hablar aunque me interesa esa habilidad tuya – Naraku se lanzó hacia el ninja clavando su espada en el cuerpo de Kakashi – que es esto – pero lo que no contaba era la habilidad del ojo derecho

-cómo puedes ver puedo hacerme intangible y esto es para ti – un resplandor azul con el sonido del chillidos de aves – **Raikiri**

Kakashi había atravesado a Naraku este al ver su herida empezó a deformarse y expulsar una gran cantidad de demonios en su interior con tal de asesinar al que lo hirió de gravedad, el peliblanco se materializo al interior del domo para vengar la paliza que le dieron a su compañera.

-esto es por lita – Kakashi creo un clon y este activo el Raikiri para dar paso a otra técnica – **Raiden **– ambos Raikiri se conectaron creando algo parecido a una cuerda hecha de relámpagos cortando a la mitad a Kisame y asi desapareciendo el domo.

El peliblanco cayo débil derroto al ex Akatsuki pero lo que no noto fueron los demonios que venían por él unos con forma de insecto, otros híbridos con animales y con partes de humanos tenían formas grotescas.

-vaya esto no acabara bien – decía algo despreocupado el ninja de konoha

_**Mientras tanto…**_

En un bosque se encontraban Mirai Trunks y Rini caminando al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de la pequeña riña que tenían sus amigos.

-dime Trunks tengo entendido que vienes del futuro asi que porque viniste

-bueno – el chico del cabello lila se sentía apenado nunca había estado tan cerca y solo con una chica – vine para visitar a mis padres y pasar un poco de tiempo para entrenar con mi padre

-wow por eso es que eres tan fuerte y musculoso aunque eres muy misterioso tendré que averiguar más de ti chico – lo dijo en tono muy divertido

-eh si haha – aun apenado

-oye no tienes por qué ser tan tímido conmigo yo no muerdo – guiñándole el ojo – oh mira un pajarito se cayó del nido

Rini recogió a la pequeña ave y trato de subir al pajarito al nido pero no podía

-oye te puedo ayudar – Mirai Trunks puso sus manos en la cintura de Rini para elevarla ya que para él no pesa nada y asi alcanzar el nido pero él lo hizo por ayudar mientras que Rini no

-aaah – se asustó Mirai la soltó y ambos cayeron la escena le hubiera servido a serena y las demás chicas para casarlos a los dos Rini cayó encima de Trunks ambos al recobrar la compostura se vieron las caras y vieron en la situación en la que estaban.

Como por arte de magia Trunks despareció por medio de su velocidad y apareció enfrente de ella

-perdón perdón discúlpame no fue mi intención solo quería ayudar era para elevarte no pienses mal de mí por favor

-no te preocupes sé que no eres asi lo que pasa es no me esperaba eso y por eso me asuste haha no es nada grave

-gracias por cierto permíteme – Mirai tomo al ave que Rini tenía en sus manos y se elevó para dejarlo en el nido – muy bien amiguito estas en casa sano y salvo

Rini no dejaba de verlo esa mirada tan seria con sus ojos verdes resaltándola su cabello y su cuerpo le parecía lo más bello que había visto su sonrisa le cautivo que llego a sonrojarse de solo pensar en el hasta que el mismo la despertó.

-Rini despierta que te pasa

-no es nada, no es nada haha

-bueno no importa debemos movernos rápido Kakashi está en problemas su energía es muy débil

-oh no lita esta con el

-vámonos - esta vez serio la tomo en brazos y salió volando a toda velocidad

Rini se refugió en el pecho de Trunks acostumbrándose a su aroma para ella era cálido a pesar de estar en el aire no sentía el frio por la velocidad en la que iban, mientras tanto Trunks sintió que no era el único se fijó y en el suelo iban Ichigo y Yoruichi al lugar de la pelea.

Los demonios iban por Kakashi hasta que fueron cortados y asesinados en tan solo un instante los causantes de esto Ichigo y Mirai Trunks aparecieron enfrente de un débil Kakashi

-vaya por fin podre desahogarme – mencionaba Ichigo con una sonrisa

-bien acabemos con todos ellos vamos Ichigo

Ichigo y Trunks empezaron a cortar a los demonios demasiado rápido, las bestias no podían seguirles el paso, la velocidad con la que atacaban no podían seguirla con la vista

Rini y Yoruichi miraban como ese par derrotaban a las bestias

-vaya Kakashi que te paso estas muy débil deben ser esos ojos o me equivoco

-algo asi luego te lo explico

-bien tienes razón Rini cuida de Kakashi yo me encargo del tipo que se enfrentó a él

En eso la morena de ojos dorados se movió como el rayo y le asesto una patada en el estómago a un transformado Kisame seguido se movió detrás de él dándole un codazo en la nuca haciéndolo chocar contra la tierra, este último se levanto

-wow que rápida a ver que…

-un verdadero caballero deja terminar a una dama – se lo dijo cuándo dejo enterrado su puño derecho en el abdomen del ninja

Acto seguido quito su puño y lo cambio por la rodilla levantándolo un poco para luego colocar su mano abierta en el pecho de Kisame y decir su siguiente técnica

-**Hado 33: Sokatsui **– un rayo azulado salió disparado de su mano borrando la existencia del que una vez fue Kisame Hoshigake

-wow señorita usted es muy fuerte – decía Rini con estrellitas alrededor

-no es nada ayudemos a Kakashi

-Trunks acabemos con esto – le grito Ichigo

-muy bien

Ichigo levanto su espada y de un tajo disparo una onda de energía de color azul que logro acabar con la mitad de las bestias mientras que Trunks solo concentro energía en su mano izquierda esta se tornó de color amarillo la disparo y elimino a la otra mitad

-fue muy fácil – decía insatisfecho Ichigo

-maldición como pudimos dejar que esto pasara no debimos de perder el tiempo ahora una amiga esta herida y no pudimos hacer nada maldición

-tranquilo Trunks todo va estar bien

-eso espero – decía algo enojado por no cumplir bien su tarea

-señor Kakashi donde esta lita – lucia algo asustada y desesperada Rini al no ver a su amiga

-no te preocupes ella está bien pude salvarla – acto seguido uso el Kamui para traerla de vuelta esta lucia algo lastimada pero aun consiente

-gra-gracia…as Kakashi

-lita no gastes tus energías ayúdenme por favor – Rini desesperaba hasta que Mirai la tranquilizo

-Rini no te preocupes ella va estar bien te lo prometo – se lo dijo en un tono muy serio

Rini se sonrojo y creyó en las palabras de Mirai Trunks

-oigan

Gohan y videl descendían y al ver los destrozos no tardaron en imaginar lo que paso.

-qué bueno que están bien videl dame dos semillas por favor

-si enseguida – la hija me "el campeón del mundo y héroe de los juegos de Cell" saco dos semillas del ermitaño de una bolsa que estaba bien cargada de estas

-Trunks dale está a lita Kakashi cómase esta semilla vera que se recuperara pronto

Kakashi se comió la semilla y enseguida sus heridas y cansancio desaparecieron hasta desactivo su Sharingan del ojo derecho mientras que el izquierdo lo mantuvo y se lo cubrió con su bandana era increíble el efecto de esa semilla mejor que los tratamientos con babosas por parte de Sakura

Lita se la comió y los mismos efectos sucedieron sus heridas sanaron su energía volvió y logro levantarse hasta la pobre Rini se preguntaba qué fue lo que paso

-lita ¿te encuentras bien?

-si gracias a ti Kakashi – acto seguido lo abrazo y para asombro de todos Kakashi correspondió a su abrazo

-esto no acaba

Naraku apareció esta vez regenerado Gohan, Trunks e Ichigo se preparaban para atacar hasta que…

-**Viento cortante **– una ráfaga de viento soplo muy fuerte cortando a la mitad a Naraku acto seguido una flecha paso en medio de las partes cortadas borrando la existencia de ese ser

-ahora quién demonios son ustedes – les preguntaba un chico de traje rojo cabello largo de color blanco con orejas de perro y ojos dorados portaba una espada de hoja gigantesca con mechones de cabellos en el tsuba de la espada su acompañante era una chica de cabello negro muy bonita con una bicicleta uniforme parecido al de las Sailors y un arco con bastantes flechas

-oye no seas irrespetuoso ellos pelearon contra esas cosas

-no me importa lo que no me explico es como Naraku volvió

-un momento chico dices que ya conocías a ese sujeto

-por supuesto nosotros peleamos contra él y lo vencimos hace mucho tiempo y como es que después de eso el volviera

-tenemos las mismas preguntas

Todos giraron a ver a Kakashi

-Kisame era un ninja renegado que en mi dimensión se suicidó y esta vez volvió y me enfrente a el

-eso pienso yo

A lo lejos apareció Renji junto con mina transformada y el cuerpo de Ginjo en sus hombros en compañía de naruto y Sakura

-este sujeto se llama Ginjo no fue tan difícil derrotarlo pero me sorprendí se supone que tu Ichigo lo mataste en el mundo de los vivos

-bah dennos respuesta ahora 'ttebayo

-oye no te adelantes yo pregunte primero – exigía Inuyasha

-quieres pelear perrito

-por supuesto

-narutoooo – decía a punto de estallar la pelirosa – Inuyasha ABAJO

Acto seguido el collar de Inuyasha alumbro y lo hizo estrellarse contra el suelo mientras que el pobre naruto – shanaaarooo – recibió un fuerte puñetazo que salió volando hacia los arboles

-discúlpennos por favor mi nombre es Aome y ese idiota se llama Inuyasha

Cuando el "idiota" se ponía de pie era abrazado por mina

-pero que lindo tiene orejas de perro que adorable – lo decía colgada a él y con ojos de corazón

-oye suéltame – el hibrido empezó a sacudirse cual perro mojado y la chica aun no se soltaba

-qué lindo, lindo Aome puedo quedármelo

-cambiando de tema vinimos aquí para ayudarlos mejor dicho salvarlos – menciono la mujer gata

-¿por qué? Acaso hay algo muy malo

-si tenemos que llevarlos a un lugar seguro pero para eso debemos esperar a mi papa con su técnica de teletransportación podrá llevarnos el problema es que no puedo sentir su ki

-bueno me encantaría ayudarlos esperaremos a tu papa pero antes deberíamos ir a descansar conozco unos baños termales no muy lejos de aquí podemos ir allí y hospedarnos y poder hablar con tranquilidad – les ofreció Aome

-de acuerdo está decidido

-antes de que nos vayamos tendrán una semilla para naruto creo que la necesitara – menciono despreocupado el peliblanco señalando el lugar donde fue impactado el rubio.

-se lo tenía merecido por idiota – menciono Sakura

Todos se rieron mina dejo de abrazar a Inuyasha ya que Renji la aparto y por desgracia ella se le colgó a Renji por lo guapo que era lo que notaron en especial Rini fue la actitud de Trunks se sentía culpable por las heridas de lita se preocupó mucho por la misión y eso le dio más curiosidad.

_**En otro lado…**_

Aún era temprano ni siquiera se veía que la noche quería caer Byakuya y Rei caminaban juntos por el bosque a cada momento Rei volvía a ver al capitán del escuadrón 6 su seriedad, orgullo sin mencionar la elegancia que tenía la cautivaban no podía pensar en nada mas hasta que la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-dime te llamas Rei verdad – pregunto sin mirarla

-si – algo nerviosa – porque lo preguntas

-si vamos a ser pareja en esta misión es más que obvio que debemos conocernos

Esa pequeña frase la hizo casi desmayarse "si vamos a ser pareja" la cosa es que lo malinterpreto Byakuya se refería a compañeros de equipo no sentimentales.

-pero…

-espera Rei antes que tengas que decirme algo quiero se presente el maldito fisgón

-hahaha vaya por algo eres uno de los capitanes más fuertes del seireitei

-quien eres

-bueno soy uno de los generales del dios Tatsuna mi nombre es Tsubasa fui enviado para llevarme unos objetos de valor y para derrotar a tres individuos pero por lo que veo están fuera de mi rango asi que me tendré que conformar contigo Kuchiki

_**Con el equipo de Seshomaru**_

-oye Urahara porque estas preocupado – pregunto Rukia un tanto rara por la actitud del excapitán

-no hay tiempo para explicar debemos irnos Seshomaru está en peligro junto con nosotros supremo kaio…

Una enorme presión dejo a todos petrificados algunos nerviosos otros sudando algunos por la presión tuvieron que ir al suelo sin energías los únicos que apenas quedaron en pie fueron Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, Toshiro y Seshomaru. El Namekusein estaba temblando jamás había sentido una presencia de esa magnitud las únicas veces que lo hicieron temblar fueron las presencias del saiyajin Raditz, el terrible poder de Broly y el poder de Majin Boo pero esto era de otro nivel.

-vaya asi que este es el super equipo del supremo kaio hahaha no es nada del otro mundo aunque me sorprende que algunos puedan soportar mi presencia

-quien demonios eres tu – pregunto Seshomaru

-bueno mi nombre es Tatsuna deben de haberlo escuchado

Piccolo y Toshiro se percataron que es el sujeto que las deidades les revelaron nunca pensaron que se aparecería en un momento asi

-bien creo que me llevare el cristal lunar de esa chica y luego tu querida espada demonio

-ni si…quiera…lo pienses – decía una débil Haruka poniéndose en pie – mi deber es proteger a la princesa

-mph admiro tu actitud pero – acto seguido Tatsuna la golpeo la frente de Haruka con sus dedos índice y del medio cosa que la dejo inconsciente

-esperaaaa

Piccolo se lanzó al ataque sabía que no tenía el poder suficiente para darle pelea pero algo tenía que hacer era el que estaba en buenas condiciones en comparación a los demás. Una ráfaga de puñetazos y patadas impactaban al ser de su misma estatura

-eres una molestia – Tatsuna lo estrello contra una roca y apareció delante de el

-vaya asi que tú eres el legendario Piccolo el super Namekusein debo decir que eres fuerte pero este mundo no necesita a seres débiles como tu

Lo seguido fue apunto su mano cargo una esfera de energía negra diciendo lo último – siento lastima por ti abandonaste la maldad por sentimientos que no ayudan en nada adiós – disparo la ráfaga todos no podían creerlo el grito de dolor del guerrero los asusto casi al borde del colapso psicológico de ver a un camarada siendo asesinado.

Goten y Trunks no podían creerlo su maestro fue asesinado de una manera cruel frente a ellos lagrimas corrían por sus rostros y como si fuera en cámara lenta veían como una sonrisa cínica y de satisfacción se formaba en el rostro de ese ser

A lo lejos vegeta sintió tal poder y también que el ki de Piccolo había desapercibido no lo podía creer

-Piccolo, no… no puede ser – tras esto encendió su aura y voló directo hacia esa presencia Goten y su hijo estaban en peligro

La presencia no pasó desapercibido para Goku, Gohan y Mirai Trunks

-Piccolo esto no puede suceder Gai lo siento pero debo irme – Goku uso su teletransportación

Gohan sintió un fuerte golpe en su corazón no lo podía creer su mentor, su amigo, un ser que era a la vez un padre para él se había ido

-no… señor Piccolo

-Gohan que te sucede – pregunto videl preocupada nunca lo había visto asi estaba llorando su poder estaba aumentado al igual que su ira

-no…no…no

-esto no puede ser el señor Piccolo esta… - se quedó Mirai Trunks

-¡SEÑOR PICCOLO! – Gohan salió volando a toda velocidad en busca del ser que le arrebato a su maestro

-espera Gohan – videl preocupada Mirai Trunks salió volando también para alcanzar a Gohan y tranquilizarlo

Después de ese brillo de luz negra no quedo ni rastro del cuerpo del Namekusein

-bueno uno menos ahora – parecido a una teletransportación apareció delante de Seshomaru dándole un rodillazo y quitándole el colmillo sagrado.

-bueno luego vendré por ti y por el cristal lunar siéntanse afortunados haha hoy me siento algo misericordioso… hasta entonces nos vemos – se despidió y desapareció.

En eso Goku apareció

-QUE FUE LO QUE PASO DONDE ESTA PICCOLO…

_**Continuara…**_

**Bueno este es el sexto capítulo espero que les guste perdón por la tardanza.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios taro0305 y bulmiita tiny les agradezco que sigan la historia y que les guste cuídense y a ver qué les parece este adiós.**


	7. La Esperanza del Supremo Kaiosama

**Hola lectores aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo espero que sea de su agrado.**

_**Capitulo VII: La Esperanza del Supremo Kaiosama**_

En las montañas donde estaba el equipo de búsqueda de Seshomaru se encontraban junto a lo que una vez fue un bosque sin mencionar el cráter donde lo que había ocurrido era algo horripilante habían presenciado la muerte de un compañero. Goku había llegado al lugar por medio de la teletransportación pero al ver el rostro de sus amigos y a un Seshomaru y a una Haruka inconsciente se atrevió a hablar.

-¿QUE FUE LO QUE PASO, DONDE ESTA PICCOLO?

El saiyajin estaba muy enojado, de saber que tiene que estar tranquilo ante cualquier situación esta vez no podía contenerse quería estallar pero alguien lo interrumpió.

-dis-disculpe señor pero el señor Piccolo esta… - Trunks estaba muy asustado con la actitud de Goku, él nunca lo había visto asi, además que no quería mencionar lo que vio, estaba a punto de llorar.

Acto seguido Goten se acercó a su padre y amigo con lágrimas en sus ojos, Goku al observar a los niños asi calmo un poco su furia se acercó y les dio un fuerte abrazo a los dos recordó que estos nunca habían visto caer de una manera cruel a alguien tan cercano a ellos.

-discúlpenme niños no quería actuar asi – se separó de ellos y giro a los demás – perdónenme pero díganme por favor que le paso a Piccolo y quien lo hizo

-vera lo que paso es que ese tal dios Tatsuna apareció, jamás había sentido tal poder, con solo su presencia logro tumbar y casi desmayar al equipo. Haruka se levantó contra él pero la dejo muy mal, Piccolo se lanzó a ayudarla peleando con ese sujeto pero ni su poder fue suficiente ese bastardo lo asesino con un rayo de energía negra – le conto al ahora no holgazán Shikamaru – sin mencionar que se llevó la espada de Seshomaru luego dijo que regresaría por el cristal lunar

-no puedo creerlo, apareció tan de repente, asi que esa energía provenía de él es increíble cuanta diferencia de poderes hay entre nosotros y él

A lo lejos vegeta apareció

-KAKAROTTO

-vegeta, asi que tú también lo sentiste

-papa – el pequeño fue en busca de su padre

Al ver a su hijo noto que estaba llorando y recordó que se prometió jamás verlo llorar lo abrazo de igual forma que cuando estaba por sacrificarse para destruir a buu.

-dime kakarotto crees que esa energía era de…

-si vegeta era de Tatsuna

-¡SEÑOR PICCOLO!

El par de saiyajin y el equipo miraron el cielo y lo que parecía una persona volando se acercaba, cuanto más cerca estuvo lo identificaron, era Gohan, al aterrizar de una manera violenta la tierra se desintegro dejando un enorme cráter y una nube de polvo. Al salir de ahí se notaba que tenía el ceño fruncido más de lo habitual, su aura de color blanca no dejaba de aumentar

-¿QUIEN LE HIZO ESTO AL SEÑOR PICCOLO?

-Gohan tranquilízate – le decía Goku

-NO PUEDO PERMI…

La furia de Gohan desataba su tremendo poder abrumando a casi todo el equipo pero vegeta se hizo cargo de calmarlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente de un fuerte puñetazo al estomago, Gohan cayo a los hombros de vegeta

-kakarotto será mejor que nos vayamos al planeta supremo hay que reagruparnos ya hemos perdido mucho hoy – Goku se sorprendio al escuchar decir tales palabras a su gruñon amigo

-de acuerdo, niños ayuden a los demás a levantarse y vengan aca ¿entendieron?

-si – dijeron goten y Trunks al mismo tiempo

Luego de ayudarlos a incorporarse regresaron con Inuyasha y los demás con la teletransportación.

Goku apareció con el resto y el primero en sorprenderse fue naruto

-wow q-que-que fue eso, que clase de jutsu es ese 'ttebayo

-un momento es Seshomaru que hace ese desgraciado aquí – dijo Inuyasha llevando su mano derecha directo a su espada

-alto ahí – grito Kakashi – por lo que veo algo paso que están algo débiles sin mencionar que Gohan esta inconsciente

Lo siguiente vegeta tiro el cuerpo de Gohan hacia videl como si se tratara de un costal de papas.

-¡no! Gohan que fue lo que te paso Gohan háblame – videl desesperaba al verlo en tal estado

-solo le di un golpe para que se calmara tenemos que irnos ya

-oigan – les llamo Ichigo – acaso no sienten una extraña energía acercándose

-tiene razón esta energía… oh no pertenece al capitán Kuchiki esta un poco débil

Como si fuera la teletransportación Byakuya apareció con Rei en brazos y algo herido, en su torso tenia marcas de estocadas, una línea de sangre en su labio en la parte inferior y un corte en la mejilla izquierda.

-Nii-sama – Rukia estaba preocupada por su hermano que rápidamente corrió a auxiliarlo sin antes que Toshiro tomara a Rei y la cargara

-rapido es hora de irnos júntense todos – todos hicieron caso al guerrero de cabellos alborotados y desaparecieron

_**En otro lado…**_

-vaya pero miren quien aparece, sin la perla, ni con las personas que quería que trajeras Tsubasa – dijo con cierta ironia el dios Tatsuna

-disculpeme señor – dijo arrodillándose – es cierto que le falle tuve una pelea con el shinigami capitán del sexto escuadron Byakuya Kuchiki

-si… y por lo que veo te dio una paliza

-no alteza no fue asi

-ah no, entonces dame una razón para que no deba eliminarte ahora mismo

-señor mientras pude pelear contra el le traje esto – Tsubasa se levanto y le mostro un amuleto dorado de forma circular que cabía en la palma de su mano y tenia una cruz gravada se abrió como una ventana de dos puertas mostrando las habilidades de Byakuya, Rei, Serena, Mina, Renji, Goten, Trunks, Rangiku y Gaara

-vaya asi que serviste de algo – dijo el dios sonriendo – te perdonare la vida por esta vez, al menos hay datos del capitán, la guardiana del cristal lunar y a mi parecer dos débiles saiyajin sin mencionar que hace poco traje el colmillo sagrado y mate al Namekusein

-gracias señor pero…

-pero

-quiero preguntarle ¿Por qué? Solo la espada y no al demonio ni a la chica sin mencionar que quería que trajera al hibrido y a la chica con la perla

-debo decir que era crucial traer la perla con el colmillo de acero pero trace mejor el plan – esta vez se levanto de su trono y se acerco a una mesa enorme que tenia enfrente de él con la espada de Seshomaru – veraz en ese momento podía traer al demonio junto con el cristal pero al tomar una posesión valiosa para Seshomaru se vera obligado a buscarme lo que ocasionara discusión en el grupo, esos demonios están conectados a estas espadas que enloquecerán si no las tienen, tendrán que mejorar su defensa para la chica del cristal lunar dejando sola a Aome e Inuyasha ese será el momento perfecto, de quien deben cuidarse es de los saiyajin Goku, Vegeta y Gohan su poder es inmensamente grande los demás no presentan peligro alguno Kenryu puede encargarse del resto.

-y que hay de mi señor

-bueno Kenryu puede pelear con Goku y vegeta para distraerlos mientras que yo ire por la chica y el hibrido – Tsubasa escuchaba atentamente a su dios, aun nunca se imagino que Tatsuna se movería para conseguir lo que quería – ahí entras tu, con nuestro nuevo aliado se encargaran de Gohan y del resto y quiero que tu me traigas a Seshomaru y esta vez sin fallas y como si fuera poco para ponerles las cosas de maravilla podrían despertar el Hollow interno de Ichigo y eso será mucha distracción – luego Tatsuna le dio una señal a Kenryu que estaba en la pared del palacio descansando para que abriera la puerta y dejara entrar al nuevo general portador del nuevo poder del fénix.

Las puertas se abrieron y apareció un joven de cabellos negros para atrás con una mirada fría, sus ojos no tenían brillo alguno eran negros como la oscuridad portaba el uniforme de los generales de Tatsuna, le hizo reverencia al dios y espero a que le diera su misión.

-muy bien Tsubasa quiero que le des la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo general – el dios le dijo que se acercara – bienvenido, Sasuke Uchiha

_**Planeta supremo**_

Todos llegaron al planeta atendieron a los heridos, Kibitoshin se encargo de curar las heridas de todos mientras que el supremo kaiosama estaba hablando con Hagoromo y el reioh.

-aun no puedo creer que Tatsuna apareciera

-supremo kaiosama no sabíamos que esto pasaría ahora debemos tener mas cuidado algo trama me parece sospechoso que solo quiera el colmillo sagrado y no se haya llevado a serena ni a Seshomaru – le decía el sabio

-sin mencionar que acaba de asesinar a uno de los nuestros – agregaba el reioh – fue algo inesperado

En eso voltearon a ver a todos algunos estaban preocupados por lo que vieron otros querían darse cuenta del ¿Por qué? Hasta que alguien rompió el hielo

-oigan no se han percatado que falta el tal Piccolo – pregunto Kakashi para que todos se empezaran a preguntarse

-es cierto no lo han visto, oiga señor Goku creo que se le olvido traerlo – le decía un ingenuo naruto luego se fijaron que goten y Trunks estaban tristes

-escúchenme todos creo que deben saber esto – Urahara los llamo y lo que dijo - Piccolo fue asesinado por Tatsuna – Urahara fue lo suficientemente directo para dejar impactados a los que no sabían.

-pero como si ese señor se veía que era poderoso como es posible – decía rini no lo podía creer

Ella volteo a ver a mirai Trunks y noto que estaba algo furioso y triste luego le preguntaría

-esto debe ser una broma oiga Kakashi sensei verdad que esta bromeando

-no naruto habla muy enserio – naruto solo callo para el la cuarta guerra fue suficiente para ver cómo millones de ninjas caian en combate sin mencionar que su amigo Neji murió enfrente de el por salvarlo.

-Tatsuna apareció y lo que se llevo fue el colmillo sagrado la espada de Seshomaru

-eso es suficiente esta espada y la de el son regalos de nuestro difunto padre ese maldito Tatsuna no puede tenerla – decía enfadado Inuyasha

-un momento él y tu son hermanos – decía sorprendida mina

-ay mina mejor cierra la boca es suficiente decirte que nos lo dijeron cuando nos asignaron la misión y miralos su cabello es blanco y siente su poder es algo parecido – fue lo que le dijo en tono de regaño Amy estaba algo nerviosa y desesperada de saber que uno de ellos murió.

-Amy tranquilízate no es forma de que le contestes – le dijo calmadamente Rangiku

-oigan ya cálmense – Gai tuvo que llamar su atención – escuchen, esto es demasiado no podemos perder el tiempo peleando entre nosotros ya se que es duro admitir la muerte de un ser querido pero piensen en esto si Piccolo estuviera con vida en este instante y uno de nosotros hubiera muerto creen que le gustaría que estuviéramos asi por lo que pude ver de su actitud nos hubiera gritado y talvez golpeado, no podemos bajar la moral eso es lo que el enemigo quiere que nos pase perder los animos de lucha y ser un blanco fácil, yo también he perdido amigos en especial a mi alumno en una guerra no crean que no se dé esto, por eso, díganme dejaran que el enemigo juegue con sus emociones o trataran de ser fuertes y vengar la muerte de nuestro camarada – la bestia verde de konoha estallo de ira, ya se habia cansado de ver a sus compañeros de una forma tan deprimente que tuvo que tomar las riendas para levantar la moral.

Los demás escucharon atentamente y esas palabras los hizo reflexionar los niños Goten y Trunks recordaron que Piccolo una vez les dijo que eran lo suficientemente fuertes para salvar el planeta que sus padres una vez protegieron cuando iban a enfrentar a majin buu y las palabras de Gai les levanto el animo para vengar a su maestro, mirai Trunks a lo lejos escucho tales palabras y dejo atras su ira y tristeza esto aun tenia solución no podía dejarse cegar de ira, las Sailors estuvieron de acuerdo – se que el señor Piccolo era un señor gruñon pero se que es solo un cascaron por dentro era buena persona asi que en nombre de mis amigas lucharemos por el – hablo fuerte y claro serena con una sonrisa, sus amigas también la imitaron.

Los ninjas también en especial nuestro hiperactivo e idiota rubio – tiene razón la líder de las chicas super no se que y usted también cejotas – sensei lucharemos para vengar al cara de pepino, les dare un fuerte golpe con mi nueva técnica y la ayuda de Kurama y los demás 'ttebayo.

-se llama Piccolo idiota – le regaño Sakura

-vaya naruto nunca cambiaras pero aunque sea un dios al que enfrentaremos lo haremos trizas – dijo un decidido Shikamaru

-tiene razón gracias por levantarnos y no dejarnos atrás se lo agradezco – decía con una reverencia Rukia mientras que Ichigo la veía de una manera tierna aun no sabia que es lo que le atraía de esa enana malhumorada

Mientras que los capitanes Kuchiki y Hitsugaya se limitaron a asentir con sus cabezas mientras que Renji se abrazaba como todo pendejo con mina y Yoruichi y Urahara sonriendo.

Al final Gai se limito a hacer sus poces ridículas y Kakashi le puso su mano en el hombro – bien hecho amigo creo que esta vez me ganaste – para luego irse Gai estaba por llorar y saltar gritando el nombre de su alumno estrella Rock Lee diciendo que por fin le gano a su eterno rival.

-muy bien veo que ahora se han decidido – les decía el supremo kaiosama

-yo no pienso quedarme aquí a perder el tiempo yo voy por mi espada – acto seguido el aura demoniaca de Seshomaru abrió un portal que lo llevo a su dimensión con la joven Lin esperándolo.

-no se preocupen él, estará bien jejeje – decía Goku con su mano en la nuca y su sonrisa (marca registrada XD)

-supremo kaiosama

Todos voltearon a ver y la voz que llamo fue la de un Gohan ya recuperado con videl a su lado.

-yo también peleare ese maldito pagara por lo que hizo

-hermano – el pequeño clon de Goku corrió para abrazarlo – que bueno que estas bien

Gohan le puso su mano en la cabeza y se la alboroto.

-bien, no se deben preocupar por Piccolo ahora esta en un mejor lugar pero para esta batalla se necesita mas poder del que tenemos por eso hay una esperanza y Piccolo podrá volver – decía el ancestro de los supremos

-podría decirnos que es supremo kaiosama – decía un emocionado Gohan

-ay pero que muchacho tan tonto no ves que es una sorpresa además de nada servirá en estos momentos lo que necesitamos es que vayan por Seshomaru mientras que Aome y el orejas de perro se queden aquí

-atrévete a repetirlo anciano

-Inuyasha, abajo – Aome lo dijo en tono aburrido

-Bien chicos ya escucharon tengan cuidado – les despedia el sabio portador del rinnegan

-kibito llévatelos

-si, ancestro – en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el equipo desaparecio apareciendo cerca de una ciudad.

-supremo kaiosama ¿cual es la estrategia que tiene para el Namekusein? – le pregunto el rey espíritu

-bueno como dije se necesitara que aumente sus poderes la inteligencia de Piccolo combinada con Shikamaru y amy nos dara buenos frutos sin mencionar que sus nuevos poderes serán de ayuda

-osea que liberara todo su potencial – trato de acertar Hagoromo

-no, otro ser lo hara pero para eso necesitamos encontrarlo y yo se donde esta – dijo con una sonrisa – reioh, comunícame con Enma Daio – sama

-si, pero… aun no se para que hablar con el guardian del otro mundo

_**En el otro mundo**_

En un castillo donde lo único que lo conectaba era una entrada con largo camino lleno de almas y seres con ropa formal de ejecutivos, de piel azulada, lentes y cuernos ordenaban a las almas para que entraran de manera sencilla para ver al gran Enma Daio – sama para que sean juzgados – a ver esas almadogras por favor guarden la distanciadogra, oiga usted no se cole en la filogra – decía uno de los ogros llamado la atención a un alma que tenia forma de nube

Adentro del castillo se encontraba un gran escritorio como de unos cien metros de altura y detrás de este se encontraba un ogro de tamaño descomunal este vestia con smoking morado, zapatos negros, de piel rosada y un sombrero con dos cuernos al estilo vikingo estaba con una hamburguesa en su mano izquierda y en la derecha con un sello con el cual marcaba los papeles con el nombre de las almas que llegaban a el para llevarlas a su destino el paraíso o el infierno ese enorme ogro era el gran Enma Daio - sama

-al paraíso… al paraíso… al infierno… al infierno… al infierno… al infierno – decía el gigante ogro

_Enma sama… Enma sama_

-¿de quien es esta voz?

_Enma sama soy yo el supremo kaiosama de hace quince generaciones_

-aaaa no puede ser en que puedo ayudarlo supremo kaiosama – decía algo nervioso y sofocado

_Bueno puedes verificar si ya llego el alma de un tal Piccolo _

-si, como ordene, a ver… - empezó a buscar en los registros – ah ya lo encontré si lo acabo de enviar al planeta del gran kaiosama por lo que puedo ver antes era un ser de pura maldad pero ahora lucho por el bien y se gano conservar su cuerpo y recuerdos por eso esta ahí

_Bueno quiero que lo envíes al infierno _

-pe-pero ¿Por qué?

_Es que tenemos un problema el dios que se encargaba de castigar a las almas del infierno se rebelo y ya debes de saber lo peligroso que es_

-esto no puede ser y que paso con Goku y los muchachos

_Ellos están ayudándome a detenerlo pero necesito que lo envies al infierno ahí se encuentra alguien que lo ayudara a volverse mas poderoso y podrá combatir a Tatsuna además Piccolo fue asesinado por ese molesto dios_

-si tiene toda la razón… un momento esta diciendo que una vez que Piccolo aumente sus poderes debo devolverle la vida

_Asi es y es una orden se que va en contra de la naturaleza pero recuerda que Piccolo lleva la parte del antiguo dios de la tierra y esa ley no aplica para nosotros los dioses porque crees que cuando me mori no fui a parar donde ti _

-bueno si lo pone de esa manera y ya que me lo ordena lo hare

_Gracias Enma sama, adiós_

-muy bien, ¡tú! – señalo a uno de sus asistentes – ve hacia el planeta del gran kaiosama entregale esto dile que envie a Piccolo hasta aca – decía el gigante entregándole un pergamino

-si Enma sama lo que ordene – decía nervioso el pequeño ogro

-_asi que Piccolo se reencontrara con él, debo decir que es una buena estrategia de parte del supremo kaiosama pero me pregunto que clase de poder tendrá cuando lo convenza _

**En la ciudad con nuestros héroes**

-vaya se nota que el comercio en esta zona es bastante bueno – decía Rini al ver la aldea que parecía mas una ciudad por la cantidad de negocios

-tienes razón hija y eso quiere decir que es hora de que las Sailors vayan de compras

-siiiii es hora de que me compre un nuevo kimono – decía lita con estrellas en sus ojos

-bien dicho amiga te secundo vayamos – decía mina – yaaaa vueeeelvooo Renji

Y salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo

-y que paso con que iban a luchar – decía amy con una gotita en la cabeza

-mi mama jamas cambiara – decía rini luego miro a mirai Trunks y se le acerco

-oye Trunks

-¿si?

-eres un misterio puedo preguntarte ¿Por qué eres algo serio y porque te tomas muy enserio esta misión? Aun cuando otros fallan tu cargas esa culpa

Mirai solo exhalo un poco de aire cerro los ojos y respondio:

-veras en la línea de tiempo de la cual vengo creía que pelear para salvar a otros era muy fácil o sencillo hasta que después perdi a alguien muy importante por mi culpa y mi mentalidad de novato y me di cuenta que no se puede perder el tiempo hay que enfocarse en el objetivo y no perderse – respondio muy serio

-perdoname si te ofendi – dijo algo triste la chica de cabellos rosas

-no, no discúlpame yo fui quien no debio de responder asi perdón

-No te preocupes, estoy bien – dijo con una sonrisa falsa - creo que deberíamos empezar a buscar a Seshomaru con el señor Goku y… - se percato que ni Goku, naruto, Goten, Trunks y Choji se encontraban con ellos – donde están

-el imbécil de kakarotto se fue con los otros idiotas a buscar que comer – dijo el educado vegeta a quien le importaba un carajo – ire a buscar a ese Seshomaru

-espera, yo ire contigo – mencionaba Byakuya

-yo también ire y creo que el chico de la arena podrá ayudarnos asi que también ira – esta vez hablaba el pequeño Toshiro mientras Gaara asentia

-pero… capitán yo también ire con usted

-no, Rangiku tu no me acompañaras necesito que te quedes aquí con los demás a proteger la ciudad por si algún enemigo aparece, considera esto como tu dia libre y esta mas que claro que quedan bajo la supervisión de Yoruichi, Urahara, Kakashi y Gai, nos vemos

Vegeta salio volando, los capitanes Byakuya y Toshiro usaron su Shunpo mientras que Gaara se fue montando su nube de arena

-wow aun no me lo creo mi pequeño capitán me dio un dia libre – Rangiku aun no se creía esa orden por parte de su superior

-yo creo que algo le pico al capitán Hitsugaya al igual que al mio el nunca se ofrece para ayudar – decía Renji

-bueno creo que es mejor que nosotros empecemos a trabajar Ino – decía Shikamaru

-oye si te refieres a la chica rubia maleducada se fue con las Sailors – menciono Yoruichi

-bueno, bueno no se preocupen yo confio en nuestro equipo improvisado de búsqueda además si hay problemas ya sabemos que las nubes de humo o explosiones que veamos significan que lo encontraron para mientras creo que nosotros debemos buscar alojamiento – sugeria Urahara colocando su abanico en medio de su rostro

-tiene sentido bueno entonces vayamos todos – decía Sakura algo resignada de la actitud de sus compañeros en especial de naruto

Mientras tanto en un restaurante se encontraban los caballeros mas refinados del universo con: una montaña de platos, tazones incluso ollas de cocina los clientes estaban asustados hasta los cocineros de ver a esos tipos comer y comer y nunca saciar ese voraz apetito

-ha quiero otros ocho jajaja – decía emocionado Goku al devorar los primeros 8 peces del tamaño de un niño de 8 años

-jajaja yo también jaja – el mini mí del guerrero z de igual forma seguía los pasos de su padre

-ay yo ya no puedo comer mas oiga señor pelos necios enséñeme a comer como usted – decía naruto con el estomago a punto de reventar

-debes de saber que el señor Goku no es humano es un saiyajin al igual que mi papa y nosotros somos mitad saiyajin y siempre tenemos hambre por lo cual casi nunca nos llenamos – explicaba algo altanero el pequeño Trunks rasgo que saco de su madre

-osea que eres un extraterrestre wow Choji estamos con un alienígena tenemos que tomarnos una fotografía con ellos, Sakura-chan no se lo va creer 'ttebayo

Choji no le hacia caso estaba tan concentrado en las costillas de cerdo que tenia en frente; hasta hora y media después Goku terminaba de comer

-ahora si me llene oigan niños debemos de traer a Gohan, vegeta y el Trunks del futuro aquí

-señor esta es la cuenta – decía un mesero entregándole un pedazo de papel con un total de ocho cifras

Lo que pudo notar es que ninguno de ellos tenia dinero – si no pagan la comida llamare a los guardias

Los ninjas y los niños se vieron luego a Goku este ultimo sonrio los demás lo tocaron y Goku dijo – lo siento señor jejeje – y uso la teletransportación

-esos malditos son fenómenos – el pobre trabajador no podía creer lo que vio primero el estomago de demonio que tienen y luego desaparecieron esos si que eran hijos del mismo demonio.

Por otro lado Ino se habia hecho una muy buena amiga de las Sailors ya que tenían el mismo amor a las compras que las guerreras pero después de probarse todas ellas alrededor de 50 vestidos notaron que tampoco tenían dinero asi que salieron de la tienda bien regañadas por las trabajadoras a buscar a sus amigos

-que desgracia porque no tenemos dinero – decía serena resignada

-si y yo que encontré 10 excelentes kimonos que combinaban con mis lindos ojos – continuaba Mina

-bueno chicas creo que será para la próxima pero ahora que lo pienso donde nos quedaremos – las Sailors voltearon a ver a Ino que dijo estas palabras que las asustaron – si piensenlo el señor Goku quien sabe donde carajos esta asi el podría llevarnos a algún lugar con su técnica

-¡NO! – gritaban serena, mina, lita

-oigan creo que no es para tanto – decía Haruka tratando de calmarlas

-¿por qué lo dices? – preguntaba Michiru

Y todas las chicas e Ino la voltearon a ver

-porque allá esta Sakura llamándonos lo que significa que encontraron donde alojarnos – decía seria y señalando donde Sakura

-¡KYAAAA! – gritaban como si hubieran visto a alguna estrella de cine porque no dormirían a la intemperie

Todas corrieron hacia Sakura y notaron que el hospedaje tenia aguas termales y se veía algo caro

-wow Sakura ¿como pagaron esto? – le pregunto Ino

-bueno…

_**Hace 2 horas**_

_Amy, Urahara, Yoruichi, Rini, Rei, Sakura, Ichigo, Rukia, Rangiku, Renji, Shikamaru, Gai, Kakashi, Gohan, Videl y mirai Trunks entraron al lujoso hospedaje_

_-buenas tardes – les dijo la recepcionista – bienvenidos al "paraíso lunar" en que puedo ayudarlos_

_-bueno… - era mirai Trunks quien empezaba a hablar – queríamos ver si tenia habitaciones disponibles_

_-por supuesto ustedes son 16 claro que tenemos_

_-pero aun faltan, en total somos 31 personas incluyendo dos niños –le dijo mirai asustando a la mujer, tantas personas eran _

_-en realidad somos 27, recuerda que Vegeta, Byakuya, Toshiro y Gaara acamparan – le dijo Shikamaru a mirai Trunks _

_-bueno… a gracias a dios son el total de habitaciones que tenemos y tienen suerte todas están disponibles – decía feliz la recepcionista y también que recibiría una gran cantidad de dinero al ver tantas personas_

_-si puedes notarlo no tenemos dinero Trunks – le dijo Rei _

_-no se preocupen – Trunks saco una capsula de la cual Urahara estaba interesado, Trunks la lanzo y como una bomba de humo salio una bolsa café bastante grande _

_-oye que interesante mecanismo para cargar objetos – le dijo Urahara – creo que tendre que aprender a crear una de esas_

_-bueno gracias – Trunks abrió la bolsa llena de monedas de oro – con esto pagamos todo _

_-wow gracias señor sean bienvenidos aquí están las llaves de las habitaciones y tienen acceso a los baños termales con la división de hombres y mujeres_

_-gracias – le dijo Trunks._

_**Ahora **_

-y eso fue lo que paso – termino explicando Sakura

-tenemos que encontrar al novio de rini para que nos preste dinero y comprar – decía Mina

-tienes razón – decía Ino

-yo creo que no deberían hacer eso, seria descortés – les acordó Lita

-bien – decían resignadas las chicas cuando en eso aparecieron Goku y los demás

-hola – saludo Goku mientras que en su espalda cargaba a sus compañeros de comida como si no pesaran nada

-o-oiga se-señor esta seguro que no le duele la espalda – decía asombrada Ino

-¿qué? No para nada – decía este sonriendo y todos se bajaron encima de el

-vaya usted si que es fuerte señor quiero que me enseñe a ser fuerte para igualar a mi Sakura-chan – decía naruto haciendo sonrojar a la pelirosada

-claro pero antes donde nos quedaremos – y volteo a ver a las chicas

-aquí venga señor – le dijo Haruka para que entrara y les hizo señal a las demás

Una vez dentro era la hora de cenar todos se saludaron de volverse a ver, se contaron lo que les paso en la tarde, el viaje de búsqueda del "equipo gruñon" como les llamo naruto y serena hasta que era la hora de las agua termales.

Las chicas entraron a su lugar y vieron que estaba muy bonito parecido a los baños de sus respectivas dimensiones y al lado derecho un gran muro de bambu que separaba la sección de hombres, todas entraron se relajaron y luego se reunieron para hablar de los chicos

-oigan ya enserio no les parece muy lindo ese chico del ceño fruncido que es novio de videl – dijo Mina

-si bastante guapo oye videl que suertuda eres de tenerlo un chico guapo, sin mencionar el cuerpo musculoso que tiene uy videl ya veo porque te gusta picarona jijiji – le dijo Ino

-oye no es eso – decía videl totalmente roja como un tomate

-tranquila solo bromeo

-bueno si es lindo Gohan pero a veces es un despistado es igual que su padre y amigos solo le gusta comer en cantidades y pelear – decía sonriente de recordar las cantidades de comida que tiene que hacer Milk y los entrenamientos y su trabajo del gran saiyaman

-jajaja tienes razón se parece mucho a los chicos de donde vengo – decía Sakura

-oye Sakura, tú y naruto son novios tengo entendido – le decía Amy – pero no lo aparentas

-bueno ya debes notar que se comporta como un idiota y eso me desespera a veces por eso lo golpeo y me imagino que lo dices por los golpes o me equivoco – dijo la pelirosa

-exactamente

-bueno puede que no lo aparenta pero me importa mucho es lindo y tierno siempre quiere superarse y proteger a sus seres queridos, su fortaleza e hiperactividad lo hacen especial aunque me cueste admitirlo e Ino si le dices a naruto que dije esto te mato – decía Sakura haciendo reir a todas después de todo a ella le importa mucho el rubio

En eso naruto y Gohan estornudaron al otro lado del baño y se preguntaron ¿por qué?

-bueno ya que tocamos el tema de las chicas que tienen pareja que les parece si descubrimos de las que no tienen – dijo Yoruichi en tono picaro

-oh, que mala eres Yoruichi – decía Rangiku – pero tiene razón debo decir que aquí hay alguien que siente algo por cierto peliplata

Todas voltearon a ver a Lita quien estaba sonrojada

-por qué me ven asi… bueno si me gusta Kakashi, pero no le digan nada

-jajaja no te preocupes – le dijo serena

-y que hay de ti Rei acaso te gusta alguien por ejemplo el señor Vegeta – inquirio rini

-no, que te pasa además es casado y no me gusta – sentencio la guerrera de Marte

-oh si es cierto la nuera del señor vegeta es rini – decía yoruichi asustando a rini

-oiga señorita como puede decir eso si trunks es un niño – trato de defenderse esta sonrojada

-pero yo no hablaba del pequeño – dijo la ojidorada

-uuuuuh - decían todas al parecer dieron en el clavo

-no lo escondas hija ves te lo dije yo ya sabia para que lo escogiste pequeña picarona jajaja – decia divertida serena

-no mama… bueno puede que si pero creo que yo no le intereso le pregunte porque se tomaba las cosas demasiadas serias y me contesto de otra forma

-oye no te pongas asi – se le acerco videl – yo se que trunks no es asi lo que Gohan me dijo es que es una persona amable y precavida que de donde el viene paso por muchas cosas malas y no acepta fallar y lo único que quiere es mantenernos a salvo

-enserio crees que sea asi

-vamos rini videl tiene razón además se nota a leguas que le gustas solo mira como se pone nervioso y sonrojado cundo te ve o habla – le decia Mina – solo dale tiempo además si puedes acercarte dile que te diga la verdad y nos las cuentas luego

-se nota que no eres chismosa - le dijo Amy – pero apoyando la causa hacen una bonita pareja levantándole el animo a la Sailor

-bueno cambiando de tema que hay de la orgullosa Rei – decia Yoruichi – aun no nos dices quien – dijo guiñándole el ojo

-oh ya se – decia Rangiku – Rei esta enamorada del capitán Kuchiki vaya, vaya, Rukia ya tienes cuñada jajaja

-oigan como se atreven – decia enfadada Rei

-vamos dilo – Mina se estaba divirtiendo – dilo _"me gusta el capitán Byakuya" _jajaja – se reia mientras que en una fogata estornudaba el capitán mientras que sus amigos lo veian raro en especial vegeta

-no lo dire además se ve que no le importa nada aunque le debo mi vida – dijo esta recordando que la salvo de Tsubasa

-como – le pregunto Rukia

-bueno, el me salvo de un general de Tatsuna, era muy rápido no podía seguirle el paso y cuando me di cuenta lo tenia enfrente a punto de atravesarme con su espada pero como si fuera magia él me salvo a una velocidad que jamas vi y me dijo que buscara refugio el se encargaría pero ni siquiera se volteo a verme a ver si estaba bien – relataba Rei algo feliz de ser salvada pero a la vez triste por la actitud del shinigami

-oye tu tampoco te preocupes por Byakuya ese tempano de hielo aparenta ser serio pero tiene corazón te salvo porque le importas sino te hubiera dejado allí lo mismo pasa con su hermana Rukia aunque no lo aparente le importa mucho deberías saber que quiere matar a Ichigo porque será el novio de Rukia – comentaba divertida la Shihoin

-oye en ningún momento nii-sama haría eso, ups

-vaya saco la sopa y ni siquiera se lo preguntamos – decia Ino divertida

-ese idiota cabeza de zanahoria no me interesa – decia Rukia de brazos cruzados

-aaaw la pequeña Rukia que tierna – la abrazaba Lita – vamos esas peleas y discusiones que tienes con Ichigo se ve que es amor

-para nada

-ya sabes lo que dicen del odio al amor hay tan solo un paso – le decia serena

-si Rukia, no pueden seguir asi, Ichigo te estima y te ama desde que fue a salvarte a la sociedad de almas no lo hizo por regresarte el favor sino porque te ama – trato de decirle Rangiku

-esto es algo demasiado complicado yo soy una shinigami e Ichigo es solo un humano no esta escrito que estemos juntos

-yo no lo veo de esa manera ya veras que convenceré a ese idiota de que se te declare – le dijo Yoruichi

-estoy con ella ustedes deben estar juntos – le dijo Sakura – lo se porque cuando Gai-sensei no estaba alentando y le agradeciste vi como te veía esta loco por ti

-gracias chicas pero todo queda en manos de la sociedad de almas – decia Rukia algo mas relajada y feliz por dentro de saber que Ichigo siente lo mismo por ella – y por si fuera poco que me dices de tu amor hacia Urahara, Yoruichi

-em, nada no pasa nada solo somos amigos

-y que hay de ti Rangiku por el capitán Hitsugaya – ahora era el turno de las shinigamis para que se pongan nerviosas

-yo pues nada solo compañeros de escuadron – decia nerviosa

Luego las chicas empezaron a verlas de una manera divertida con sonrisas zorrunas y con los ojos entrecerrados

-vaya asi que las mayores no querían confesar – decia videl

-creo que ya sabemos a quienes le diremos que tienen enamoradas – decia Rei

-por cierto videl podrias decirnos porque Gohan reacciono de una manera aterradora con la muerte del señor Piccolo – pregunto Amy

-bueno, verán lo que Gohan me conto es que el señor Piccolo era su maestro desde la infancia, él le enseño a no ser un cobarde en una pelea y me dijo que siempre lo cuidaba como si fuera su padre sin mencionar que una vez se sacrificó para salvarlo de la muerte

-wow, pobre Gohan – decia serena

-pero no se preocupen ya vieron que esta mejor y vengara su muerte y además el señor Piccolo volverá – decia Sakura

Las chicas se habían confesado entre ellas quienes les gustaban y otras levantar el animo para conseguir a sus chicos mientras que con los hombres los sentimientos no eran bienvenidos

-oye Kakashi mi eterno rival que te parece una competencia de aguantar la respiración

-de acuerdo Gai el que aguante la respiración por al menos 5 minutos – decia en tono aburrido el ninja que copia

-excelente le bella bestia verde konoha esta lista – dicho esto se metio el agua y al cabo de 3 minutos se encontraba flotando con el cuerpo rostizado por lo caliente del agua

-que manera de deshacerte de el – decia Ichigo

-bueno que te digo es mi amigo pero a veces es algo exasperante – contesto Kakashi

-y que lo digas conozco a alguien asi en mi mundo – decia Ichigo recordando a su padre

-vere que esta haciendo Sakura-chan en este momento jijiji – estaba naruto a punto de espiar a las chicas

-déjame te acompaño – le decía Renji

-a donde creen que van – Gohan los había interceptado – no dejare que hagan eso – dijo tomándolos de la toalla y regresándolos a su lugar

-oye no seas aguafiestas apuesto a que tú también quieres ver a tu chica – le decia molesto naruto

-oye claro que no – decia Gohan con sonrojo en su rostro

-naruto debo recordarte que el maestro Jiraiya casi muere por intentar espiar a lady Tsunade no olvides que le rompió casi todas las costillas – decia Kakashi en tono aburrido – y no olvides que Sakura es mas fuerte que la Hokage y esta con Ino

Naruto se detuvo de solo recordar los puñetazos que diario recibe de su amada rosada recordó la paliza que le dieron al supremo kaiosama

-tiene razón Kakashi-sensei 'ttebayo mejor me quedo aquí

-jajaja vaya se ve que te asusta mucho esa muchacha – decia divertido Goku

-es que usted aun no la conoce – decia naruto – al menos usted es fuerte

-la verdad mi esposa Milk es igual a Sakura yo también le tengo miedo jejeje

-vaya que problemáticas son las mujeres – decia shikamaru

Mirai Trunks no quería estar ya con los demás quería estar un momento solo asi que salió del agua luego Kakashi y Urahara notaron que no se sentía bien asi que también hicieron lo mismo salieron del agua

-oigan puedo preguntarles algo – menciono Goku – que pasa con naruto porque siento que tienes diez tipos de energías en tu interior

-mi papa tiene razón yo también puedo detectarlas – se unio Gohan

-bueno verán lo que pasa es yo soy un Jinchuriki

-¿un qué? – se preguntaron Goku y Goten

-bueno… eh… Shikamaru te puedes encargar

-siempre tan tonto naruto, muy bien chicos presten atención un jinchuriki es la denominación a una persona que funciona como recipiente para guardar biju osea un demonio con cola, este puede sellar al demonio en su cuerpo y usar sus poderes y cada demonio tiene un numero de colas respectivamente

Goku y goten estaban en pose pensativa no sabían que carajos acaba de explicar el ninja mientras que el pequeño trunks, Gohan, Renji e Ichigo estaban entendiendo

-y cuantos demonios son – pregunto Renji

-son nueve en total pero si se juntan pueden crear al diez colas

-pero se supone que solo se puede sellar a uno en el cuerpo de alguien por lo que puedo sentir estos demonios tiene una cantidad de energía enorme

-exacto solo se puede sellar a uno originalmente naruto es el jinchuriki del nueve colas pero recuerdan en el planeta supremo al tipo de los ojos purpura

-si, que con el – inquirio Ichigo

-bueno le dio su poder a naruto y le dio la energía de todas la bestias a el osea que naruto es el jinchuriki de las otras bestias

-vaya eso quiere decir que eres fuerte – le dijo Goten

-si no es por presumir pero soy muy fuerte – decia altaneramente naruto

-y que pasa si se extrae una de esas bestias – siguió el pelinaranja

-pues el jinchuriki muere – sentencio el joven Nara

-asi somos parecidos naruto – le dijo Ichigo – yo también tengo un demonio en mi interior

-enserio y como es el

-pues ese idiota es igual a mi nada mas que en una versión blanco y negro y es tan malo como nuestros enemigos

-pero creo que deberías llevarte bien con el después de todo ustedes son la misma persona por lo que noto las bestias en el interior de naruto están en paz – le sugirió Gohan

-bueno digamos que no nos llevamos bien ese imbécil quiere apoderarse de mi cuerpo y no lo voy a permitir – decia decidido Ichigo

-ah vamos chicos no creo que sea grave yo estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien – decia Goku con su típica sonrisa – ahora que les parece si vamos por algo de comer – típico de Goku

Habiendo terminado de bañarse todos se fueron a sus habitaciones menos mirai trunks este se encontraba en el balcón del hospedaje pero fue sorprendido por Kakashi y Urahara

-linda noche verdad – le pregunto el peliplata

-si, oigan que hacen aquí

-bueno mi amigo y yo te vimos algo deprimido y enojado dime a que se debe todos están bien después de lo que paso con Piccolo porque tu no – le pregunto Urahara

-bueno lo del señor Piccolo me afecto mucho es mi amigo y ya lo perdi una vez y no quería volverlo a perder pero como dijo el supremo kaiosama el volverá mas fuerte pero si se fijan hemos perdido a Seshomaru y su espada, casi matan a los demás y yo no pude hacer nada

-oye no te culpes por eso no sabíamos que Tatsuna aparecería – trato Kakashi de animarlo

-veran en la línea de tiempo de donde vengo la tierra fue casi destruida y la raza humana casi extinta por un par de androides malignos yo era un niño en ese entonces pero esos sujetos asesinaron a mi padre, al señor Piccolo y a los demás guerreros que podían enfrentarse a ellos

-y que paso con Goku – pregunto de nuevo Kakashi

-el murió de una enfermedad cardiaca que no tenia cura y los únicos sobrevivientes fueron Gohan, mi madre y yo. Gohan era el único que podía enfrentarse a esos androides ya que el podía transformarse en super saiyajin y yo aun no, todos los días Gohan peleaba contra ellos y perdia, llegaba moribundo a casa, el era mi maestro y mi único amigo un dia lo acompañe para pelear contra los androides, yo me tomaba a la ligera lo de pelear por salvar a otros hasta que casi me matan Gohan me salvo y por mi culpa Gohan perdió su brazo izquierdo, luego me entreno para transformarme en super saiyajin pero yo no podía y fue ese dia que los androides aparecieron cerca de donde estábamos yo quería acompañar a Gohan pero el me dejo inconsciente cuando desperté fui a buscarlo y habia sido asesinado ese dia aprendi a transformarme y luego de unos años me enfrente a los androides pero fui derrotado fácilmente por ellos y por eso viaje en el tiempo para prevenir que pasara esto

-y lo conseguiste – le dijo Kakashi

-la verdad no salio como lo planee los androides despertaron y nos derrotaron pero aparecieron otros sujetos que en mi tiempo no existían cambiaron la historia pero nos hicimos mas fuertes que nunca y aunque no pude evitar la muerte del señor Goku, Gohan acabo con todo el mal regrese a mi tiempo mas fuerte que nunca y elimine a los androides desde entonces me dedique junto a mi madre a reconstruir la ciudad y el mundo por eso no puedo cometer errores en esta misión

-oye trunks no debes preocuparte por eso en tu tiempo estuviste solo pero ahora nosotros somos un equipo y debemos enfrentar esto juntos recuérdalo no estas solo – le dijo Urahara

-exacto trunks se por lo que pasas yo también perdi a mis compañeros y a mi maestro pero al convertirme en amigo de naruto me di cuenta de que no estoy solo y todo se puede arreglar la cosa es no perder las esperanzas ya que siempre hay esperanzas – le dijo Kakashi

-gracias amigos

-bien es mejor que vayamos a descansar mañana tendremos que contactar a los demás – menciono Urahara

Lo que no sabían es que detrás de ellos Rini habia escuchado todo lo que dijeron en especial de mirai trunks no pudo imaginarse lo que debio sentir y pasar en su vida con lagrimas en sus ojos se prometio enseñarle a mirai trunks hacerle ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

_**Mientras tanto**_

-muy bien generales es la hora ya saben que hacer, tengo que visitar a mi viejo amigo el supremo kaio – le ordeno Tatsuna a sus generales mientras él se enfrascaba en conseguir cuatro piezas para su plan.

**Bueno aquí el séptimo capitulo lamento el retraso enserio perdónenme aun no llegaba la inspiración.**

**Taro0305: **gracias hermano por seguir la historia y que te guste aprecio mucho que te tomes el tiempo de comentar perdón por publicarlo tan tarde y perdón por responder a los lectores a la manera que tú lo haces no me demandes por copyright hahaha espero que estés para el octavo capítulo hermano cuídate

**Bulmiita tiny: **gracias por seguir la historia, lamento lo del señor Piccolo pero ya verás que volverá más fuerte, me gusta eso de las sailorcas que bueno que te diste cuenta de las parejas ya verás las demás cuídate y gracias por comentar. Ojala leas el próximo.

**Andrés Anaya: **gracias amigo por comentar y que te guste la historia para sacarte de dudas aún estoy pensando si sacar a Goku en SSJDios pero lo de Gohan si él está en estado místico asi que ya sabes no lo hagan enfadar hahaha cuídate espero que estés en el próximo capitulo

**Sin más que decir adiós y hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	8. Una Vieja Historia Y Dos Reencuentros

**Hola lectores, aquí de vuelta algo tarde pero lo termine luego de una sequia de inspiración disfrútenlo.**

_**Capitulo VIII: Una Vieja Historia y Dos Reencuentros**_

Mientras los demás tomaban un pequeño descanso algunos estaban esperando noticias del pequeño e improvisado grupo de búsqueda de Seshomaru lo que significaba que todo estaba tranquilo y aburrido, sin embargo algo estaba por ocurrir en el _otro mundo_.

_**Planeta del Gran Kaiosama**_

-mmm…

-¿Qué pasa gran kaiosama?

-mmm… puedo sentir que algo esta desequilibrando los universos, ¿acaso no lo sientes kaio del norte? – le dijo aquel anciano de gran barba, con lentes de sol oscuros, usando una camiseta blanca, unos jeans y algo parecido a guantes de jardinería, era el Gran Kaiosama.

-mmm… - estaba el gordito kaio usando sus antenitas para saber que pasaba – es cierto… ahora que lo recuerdo Goku me dijo que el dios Tatsuna se ha rebelado creo que esto tiene algo que ver

-bueno puede que sea cierto ya que de lo contrario aquel sujeto no estaría aquí, si mal no lo recuerdo es amigo de Goku – decía el gran kaio señalando a un tipo entrenando en su planeta

-aaaaa pero si es… - kaiosama no se lo creía – ES PICCOLO ¿Cómo es posible?

A lo largo el guerrero de Namekusei escucho el grito del gordito, se volteo hacia él y se acerco

-vaya cuanto tiempo kaiosama

-s-si cuanto tiempo – decía limpiando su rostro con su pañuelo rosa – oye Piccolo ¿Por qué estás aquí? No me digas que…

-asi es fui asesinado por ese imbécil de Tatsuna

-vaya asi que mi presentimiento no fue en vano – menciono el gran kaio

-de todos modos el supremo kaiosama reunió un grupo de guerreros de otros universos incluyendo a Goku y los demás – le dijo Piccolo

-esto es malo, aun con todos no son lo demasiado fuertes para hacerles frente – decía preocupado kaiosama

-dime, tan poderoso es ese sujeto – inquirió Piccolo

-demasiado – respondieron al unísono las deidades

-su poder es a base de todo el odio y maldad de las almas que caen al infierno, desde hace miles de años los supremos kaiosamas se dieron cuenta de que el poder de Tatsuna crecía de manera inimaginable que incluso tanto poder podría enloquecerlo y destruir todo a su paso por eso fue que implementaron la lavadora de almas para adquirir algo de esa maldad y eliminarla y que Tatsuna adquiriera ese poder de manera mínima como dios castigador pero ahora veo que nos equivocamos.

-¡eso quiere decir que ese tipo tiene los poderes de los enemigos que enfrentamos en el pasado! – soltó sofocado el Nameku

-sus técnicas no pero si su fuerza y poder – le respondió el barbudo

De repente uno de los ogros llego con un mensaje para Piccolo.

-hola, Enma sama me ha enviadogro para decirteogro que te quiere en su presenciaogra de inmediatogro

-grrrr, para que

-es mejor que vayas Piccolo debe ser con el asunto de Tatsuna

-si es para eso no puedo ser de ayuda ahora

-te aconsejo que vayas algo debió de ocurrir y talvez puedas ayudar – le dijo el gran kaio

-de acuerdo, iré

_**Mundo de los vivos**_

Aún era de noche y ninguno de los gruñones y serios guerreros quería dormir, Byakuya, Toshiro y Gaara estaban alrededor de la fogata mientras que vegeta estaba recostado en un árbol un poco alejado de ellos, la seriedad de todos ellos se sentía en el aire como si hablar fuera un pecado hasta que decidieron romper el hielo.

-alguien sabe cómo encontraremos a Seshomaru ya llevamos más de 2 horas y nada de el – aclaro Gaara

-no te preocupes se me ocurren maneras de buscarlo y encontrarlo pero ya para dejar en claro las cosas mi compañero y yo accedimos a venir para decirles lo que sospechamos – sentencio el pequeño capitán Hitsugaya

A lo que vegeta abrió los ojos y puso atención al parecer estaba por ocurrir algo que ocultaban esos dos shinigamis

-a que te refieres – le dijo el Kazekage

-veras, desde que Tatsuna se llevó la espada Seshomaru, este está desesperado por recuperarla a lo que lo llevara a ir a buscarla y Tatsuna aprovechara para derrotar a Seshomaru y ya que se supone que el grupo de su búsqueda es algo grande dejaríamos a serena vulnerable y el enviaría a sus generales por ella sin mencionar que eliminaría al grupo de búsqueda – relataba el pequeño capitán

-entonces no hay tiempo que perder – Gaara se había levantado y estaba por emprender vuelo hasta que vegeta lo detuvo

-espera un momento idiota, acaso no acabas de escuchar que se supone que el grupo de búsqueda es "grande" y solo somos cuatro – el Kazekage lo medito un momento – eso significa que esa tonta está protegida por los demás asi que deja que ese enano continúe – aclaro de manera sutil el príncipe de los saiyajin

-te advierto que no me llames asi – le dijo con una mirada retadora y tomando el mango de Zanpakuto – o podríamos tener un pequeño inconveniente

-hahaha, vaya ya era hora – dijo divertido vegeta y luego tomo posición de combate – temía que esto se pusiera aburrido

El capitán y el saiyajin estaban a punto de estallar sus poderes hasta que una pared de arena se puso en frente de Toshiro y una pared de pétalos de color rosa enfrente de vegeta logro que se calmaran un poco

-oigan ya cálmense por favor – dijo preocupado el Kazekage – capitán Hitsugaya continúe con su explicación

-¡bah! No sé por qué pierdo mi tiempo con un grupo como… - algo detuvo sus palabras – es un ki y está disminuyendo

-tiene razón – al fin se animó a hablar Byakuya – déjense de estupideces y vámonos

Los guerreros se fueron de su pequeño campamento avanzaron 5 kilómetros hasta que Gaara pudo observar a Seshomaru siendo apaleado por un sujeto pero el demonio tenía en sus brazos a la joven Lin lo que lo llevo a la conclusión que la estaba protegiendo.

-rápido es Seshomaru tenemos que ayudarlo – se apresuró el ninja de suna

-ma-maldito – Seshomaru no podía hablar más estaba muy débil y abrazando a la joven

-cállate de una vez, agradece que te necesitamos con vida aunque aún esperamos a ciertas personas pero me asegurare de que no molestes – dijo Tsubasa levantando su espada – es hora de dormir HAAAAAA

Seshomaru cerró los ojos esperando aquella terrible estocada pero esta no llego a darse, la espada había quedado atrapada en una barrera de arena.

-vaya que fastidio – Tsubasa retrocedió saltando – ya era hora de que llegaran, ¡¿pero qué?! ¿Solo son 4?

-lo sabía, ustedes esperaban que el grupo fuera grande para eliminarlo y dejar desprotegida a serena con pocos, pero lo malo de tu plan es que lo anticipe y me ofrecí para hacer un pequeño grupo y acabarte, dejar a otros guerreros más fuertes y que eliminaran a otro de tus compañeros – le explico Toshiro

-bueno eso no importa estoy a punto de…

-alto Tsubasa – dijo una voz muy tranquila tomando del hombro a su compañero – tu no debes estar aquí ahora

-pe-pero Kenryu

-dije que no debes estar aquí – volvió a repetir su frase esta vez más calmado y con más frialdad en su mirada causando nervios en su compañero

-bien pero eso no era parte del plan

-el plan no importa ahora tú y el nuevo vayan donde esta Goku y asegúrate de liberarlo esta vez

-bien toma necesitaras esto – Tsubasa iba a darle el amuleto con las habilidades de Gaara y Byakuya

-no lo necesito solo vete

-de acuerdo – Tsubasa se fue de ahí como si fuese teletransportado

-_que es lo que pasa aquí, ese sujeto parecía tenerle miedo a este otro, creo que debemos tener más cuidado con este_ – pensaba el pequeño capitán hasta que…

-empecemos – dijo el príncipe saiyajin lanzándose contra el enemigo con un derechazo

Kenryu no se inmuto del golpe lo atrapo con su mano y con un rápido movimiento le dio un rodillazo en el estómago dejándolo paralizado en el aire y luego lo envió al suelo de una patada vertical.

-algún otro desesperado

-bien si pelea quieres eso tendrás – Toshiro saco su Zanpakuto al igual que su compañero Byakuya y saltaron para atacar

Toshiro lanzo un corte horizontal que fue evadido por Kenryu y este arriba de su adversario pensaba acabarlo con una esfera de energía creada en su mano en la cabeza del capitán, cuando estaba por impactarla fue atravesado en el pecho por la espada de Byakuya que apareció en el momento justo, pero este último se percató que fue solo una imagen lo que atravesó luego de esto los shinigamis se juntaron y volvieron a ponerse en guardia.

-vaya asi que no eran mentira los rumores sobre los capitanes del Gotei 13, son muy fuertes capitán del sexto escuadrón Byakuya Kuchiki y el capitán del décimo escuadrón Toshiro Hitsugaya

-¿Cómo sabes de los capitanes y de la sociedad de almas? – pregunto el peliblanco

-eso no tiene importancia lo que si es que tu pequeño plan no salió como querías

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-veras, yo me anticipe sabía que Seshomaru era capaz de abrir portales y eso te llamaría la atención, abrir portales y asi poder ir hacia el enemigo ese era tu pensamiento pero se que no se lo dirías a tus compañeros porque querías asegurarte, con un pequeño grupo tanto de exploración como de pelea adentrarse en la base enemiga pero de lo que no sabes es del poder de nosotros los generales del infierno y del dios Tatsuna, lo que quiero decirte es que todo fue un señuelo y ustedes cayeron – decía el general sin cambiar su semblante frio

-¡¿eso quiere decir que los demás?!

-exacto están acabados

-yo no lo creo – dijo Gaara lanzando una gran nube de arena detrás de Kenryu atrapándolo en una esfera sin salida – ahora capitanes

-**cabalga sobre los cielos congelados, ¡Hyorinmaru! **– llamo el pequeño capitán a su espada de donde saco al gran dragón de hielo y agua impactando a la esfera de arena dejándola completamente congelada solo para el último ataque

-**dispersión, Senbonzakura **– Byakuya llamo a su Zanpakuto la cual su hoja empezó a desintegrarse y los restos eran transformados en pétalos de color rosa rodeando el tempano de hielo que tenían enfrente y cortándolo haciéndolo polvo, luego la hoja volvió a aparecer.

-lo logramos – menciono el Kazekage

-yo no contaría con eso

Kenryu estaba recostado en un árbol y con los brazos cruzados, lo que dejo sorprendidos a los guerreros, se levantó y con su velocidad apareció detrás de Gaara atravesándolo con su brazo en el centro de su cuerpo y luego arrojarlo al suelo como si de basura se tratase, los capitanes estaban en shock ¿Cómo pudo escapar?

-¿sorprendidos? Fue muy sencillo antes de que la arena me atrapara solo tuve que aumentar mi velocidad un poco para salir, creo que tu Byakuya lo llamarías un Shunpo de nivel maestro, debo decir que con ese nivel de Shikai de sus espadas no me harán nada, el chico de la arena esta fuera ahora empecemos de verdad

Una luz que provenía del suelo, brilló demasiado llamando la atención de los tres individuos – vaya asi que el saiyajin peleara enserio.

_**En la posada**_

Faltaba poco para que amaneciera pero algunos de los chicos estaban despiertos claro unos comiendo, otros entrenando, unos presumiendo sus habilidades – a ver si entendí ustedes pueden cambiar su cabello de negro a dorado como por arte de magia – decía algo confundida Rei

-por supuesto que si, nosotros lo llamamos la transformación del super saiyajin – decía orgulloso el pequeño trunks – y es muy poderosa

-ay si tu como no – decía escéptico Renji – si eso es cierto pues entonces pruébenlo

-de acuerdo – dijo el pequeño Goten emocionado transformándose elevando su cabello y cambiándolo de color hasta las pupilas dejando a una Rei y un Renji con los ojos bien abiertos - ¿ves? Esto es el super saiyajin

-sí, me quedo claro ahora – dijo Renji – _no puedo creerlo incluso puedo sentir que sus poderes han aumentado hasta las nubes_

_-wow con una técnica asi no necesitaría ir al salón de belleza a que me pinten el cabello – _pensaba Rei, luego unos pasos se oyeron dentro de la casa hasta que la puerta del patio se abrió y estaban Mina, Serena, Ino, Rangiku, Choji asustados por ese viento que sopló muy fuerte

-que fue lo que paso Renji-kun ¿estás bien? – pregunto mina pero al ver a Goten – aaaaa quien ese

-¿Cómo que quien soy? Yo soy Goten – decía el muy ingenuo señalándose el mismo pero aun transformado

-pero si el niño tiene cabello negro y ojos negros no es posible que seas el, aunque te pareces un poco – esta vez hablo Ino

-es cierto él es Goten lo que pasa es que se transformó – les dijo Rei

-wow, es increíble oye trunks tú también puedes verdad – inquirió el gordito

-claro que sí, mira – de nuevo el viento y trunks se volvió super saiyajin

-es impresionante enséñenme eso asi no tendré que arriesgar mi cabello a químicos – decía serena que se les acerco a los chicos con estrellas en sus ojos dejando a todos con una gotita en la cabeza

En otro lado del lugar Amy estaba jugando shogi con Shikamaru ambos en silencio mientras que frente a ellos estaban Gai, Lita, Sakura, Haruka, Michiru, Ichigo, Rukia, videl, Yoruichi viendo a Goku entrenando con naruto

-vaya naruto, eres muy fuerte y bastante ágil

-¡ha! y no has visto nada aun pelos necios

Naruto se lanzó a darle una serie de golpes y patadas al saiyajin pero todas estas eran esquivadas y de un movimiento Goku se agacho y empujo el abdomen del ninja con el codo acabando con el pero aún no estaba terminado el "naruto" se volvió un tronco dejando al saiyajin sorprendido

-vaya esa técnica de ninjas es muy buena pero hay un pequeño error amigo – Goku desapareció todos empezaron a buscarlo con la mirada hasta que un arbusto se empezó a mover y salió naruto atado de manos y pies como si de vaca en rodeo fuera y Goku detrás sonriendo – si tu enemigo puede sentir tu energía te seguirá por todos lados hahaha

-oye ya suéltame solo fue suerte cuando salga de esto te hare puré, 'ttebayo – a lo que hizo reír a todos en especial a Sakura a pesar de ser algo maduros ahora, naruto nunca dejaría de ser ese cabeza hueca que hacia su mundo interesante y divertido

-mph, se ve que eres bueno en el combate mano a mano Goku – le dijo Yoruichi

-si me gustaría intentarlo – la interrumpió el pelinaranja

-vaya genial tú también, no hay nada mejor que entrenar con alguien fuerte – dijo alegre Goku tomando pose de pelea y su infaltable sonrisa

-¡LEE!, si pudieras ver a este sujeto estarías emocionado como yo, las llamas de la juventud corren por mis venas hasta reventar por ver a un rival digno de taijutsu, muy bien – Gai salto de su lugar para encarar a Goku claro aplastando a Ichigo en el acto

-un momento, señor Goku usted se enfrentara a mi a la gran hermosa bestia verde de konoha Maito Gai – para ponerse en pose de combate – ya es hora de quemar la energía de la juventud

-hahaha bien amigo – Goku toma posición de combate – vamos se ve que eres un oponente formidable

-antes que nada ¡PODRIAS QUITARTE! – exclamaba el pelinaranja ya que el demente ninja estaba encima de su espalda

Todos estaban divirtiéndose pero habían ciertas personas que encontraban la situación algo sospechosa pero antes querían saber ¿por qué la preocupación de mirai trunks?

-oye Gohan tu eres buen amigo de trunks dinos ¿por qué tan preocupado? si nos dijeron que nuestro compañero volverá – pregunto el peliplata

-bueno para ser sincero ya deben saber que él es la versión adulta del pequeño que esta con mi hermano

-si eso lo sabemos, viene del futuro y esas cosas – decía sin nada mas Urahara – pero según pude escuchar de Goku-san no tiene una vida feliz que se diga y creo que esa actitud tan seria y deprimente contrasta con la de su versión de infante

-fuuuu – el primogénito mayor de los Son suspiro tendría que contárselos – verán la historia de trunks es algo de lo que no estoy orgulloso de contar y no comienza muy feliz que digamos verán empezó… - el semisaiyajin procedió a contar esa terrible y triste historia mientras que en la pequeña ciudad Rini estaba en lo que parecía una "cita" con mirai trunks

-_bien, vamos Rini tienes que decírselo recuerda, valor – _oye trunks espero que me perdones pero anoche te escuche hablar con Kakashi-san y no pude evitar escuchar acerca de lo que pasaste y no sé qué enfrentaste pero quiero decirte que ya no estás solo, ahora este equipo somos como una familia y siempre nos ayudaremos, me tienes a mi… - dijo esto completamente sonrojada al igual que el guerrero y al notar lo que dijo reacciono rápidamente para aclararlo – a-a- para ayudarte trunks estaré para ti y te ayudare, todos nosotros pero quiero que seas sincero conmigo – _al carajo el valor._

El semisaiyajin sonrió ahora si sentía algo reconfortado recordó que era cierto aunque no lo pareciera tenía muchos camaradas que darían sus vidas por salvarlo al igual que él lo haría y escucharlo de Rini se mejoró esa chica tan sonriente, alegre y hermosa… ¡hermosa! Reacciono al instante

-gracias Rini te lo agradezco y te contare todo pero créeme mejor busquemos un lugar donde sentarnos.

Encontraron un pequeño bosque se sentaron debajo de un frondoso árbol y trunks procedió a contarle su historia.

-veras Rini, soy la versión adulta de ese pequeño trunks, y en mi futuro el mundo fue casi destruido por dos monstruos llamados androide 17 y androide 18…

**Con Gohan**

-eran no solo maquinas con partes humanas, ustedes pensaran que con nuestras habilidades podríamos acabar con ellos pero no, no eran simples maquinas, sus poderes eran ilimitados su fuente de energía era inagotable los guerreros de mi dimensión bueno de la dimensión de trunks se enfrentaron a ellos y murieron en el acto, asesinaron a todos, al señor vegeta el padre de trunks, al señor Piccolo y al matarlo también a su otra mitad el guardián de la tierra quien creo las esferas del dragón, eran 7 esferas que al juntarlas el dios dragón Shen Long aparecía para cumplir un deseo y al ser asesinado las esferas del dragón se convirtieron en piedras y no servirían de mas – Kakashi y Urahara estaban escuchando atentamente a Gohan, las esferas del dragón y los androides interesante al mismo tiempo como terrible – trunks nació cuando no quedaba nada ni un solo guerrero para enfrentarlos por lo tanto los androides atacaban y mataban a las personas por diversión y se formó el terror todos los días…

**Con Mirai trunks**

-conforme iba creciendo vi a mi madre buscar maneras de ayudar a los refugiados, cuando apenas había un tiempo libre miraba a los niños jugar con sus padres, mi madre me prestaba atención pero siempre me pregunte ¿por qué nunca conocí a mi padre? Hasta que mi maestro me conto que fue asesinado por tratar de detener a esos androides asi que me prometí volverme un guerrero tan fuerte como mi padre según lo que mi maestro me había contado sobre él, todos los días entrenaba tan duro hasta hacerme fuerte pero al comparar mis poderes con los de mi maestro aun había una gran diferencia.

-trunks disculpa la interrupción pero ¿Quién era tu maestro?

-mph, te sonara gracioso pero mi maestro era Gohan

-vaya tan joven y ya tenía un discípulo

-la verdad es que no era joven ya era un adulto pero era una persona tan cercana a mí y mi madre podría decir que era como mi padre un día de tantos Gohan salía a enfrentar a esos monstruos pero sin ningún resultado llegaba herido y moribundo, me sentía un inútil de no poder ayudar, Gohan me decía que aún no estaba listo tenia sangre de guerrero y seria mas fuerte que el algún día pero siempre fui muy negativo…

Rini observaba como describía y hablaba del Gohan del futuro pero a la vez compadecía a trunks habían veces que ella se sentía inútil para ayudar a sus amigas pero la diferencia era que ellas la reconfortaban en cambio trunks estaba solo eso la desconcertó hasta que - _Rini, Rini, _Rini

-a-a-a-a que me paso

-¿estás bien?

-si solo me distraje jejeje

-bien como te decía un día los androides atacaron cerca de un parque de diversiones esta vez Gohan y yo los detendríamos, esta vez yo peleaba contra la androide 18 mientras que Gohan contra 17, creía que estaba dándole pelea pero me equivoque me estaba apaleando cuando ya estaba a punto de morir vi como Gohan se transformaba en super saiyajin y peleaba de igual a igual contra el androide pero al verme me ayudo y decidimos huir pero fue una mala idea atacaron con todo, por salvarme Gohan termino perdiendo su brazo izquierdo todo por mi maldita culpa y mis descuidos… - trunks empezaba a enfurecerse

-tranquilo trunks por favor tranquilízate – decía en un tono serio

-perdón…

**Con Gohan**

-trunks soñaba con transformarse en super saiyajin para pelear contra los androides pero el caso es que aunque tenía la sangre y la posibilidad de hacerlo no tenía el factor principal de la transformación.

-que sería… - quiso inquirir el ninja peliplata

-la ira… la transformación ocurre cuando tienes ira, odio y rencor solo asi lo despiertas

-es algo lógico por lo general un individuo por más débil que sea cuando se está con mucha ira puede expulsar un poder que ni siquiera el mismo sabe que tiene – siguió Urahara

-tiene razón Urahara-san el caso es que después de ese incidente…

**Con Trunks**

-discúlpame Rini

-no te preocupes te lo dije estoy aquí para ti – esta vez no se percató de lo que dijo pero no le presto importancia

-gracias, bueno después de ese incidente entrenaba con Gohan para transformarme en super saiyajin me dijo que necesitaba una razón para enfurecerme para ascender a ese nivel pero aún no tenía esa razón luego fue que sentimos que los androides atacaban una ciudad yo quería ir con Gohan, sin su brazo izquierdo no tenía oportunidad y quería ayudarlo él se negó pero luego acepto y lo que hizo fue dejarme inconsciente

-trunks lo hizo por protegerte

-ha, pero el precio fue enorme cuando desperté estaba nublado ya empezaba a llover sali a buscarlo pero no lo encontré hasta que llegue y solo vi su cadáver en un charco me sentí tan inútil por mi mente pasaron los momentos que tuve con él, las esperanzas que teníamos por un futuro mejor se desvanecieron y lo único que quería era vengarme, quería destruir a esos monstruos la ira y rabia me invadieron y logre transformarme…

**Con Gohan **

-pero a pesar de lograrlo no basto ese poder los androides lo derrotaban por eso viajo hacia mi tiempo para advertirnos de esa amenaza y aunque fue peor lo que nos ocurrió no solo aparecieron los androides sino uno mas que en el futuro no existía y otro demonio cuyo poder llego a ser peor que los androides pero nos hicimos mas fuertes y terminamos con ellos trunks regreso a su tiempo mas fuerte que antes y logro destruirlos restaurando la paz en su mundo pero a qué precio dejándolo como el último de los guerreros protectores de la tierra y el último de los saiyajin

-eso si es horrible, el ultimo de su especie no quisiera que me pasara eso jamas perder a mis compañeros eso es peor que la propia muerte – pensaba Urahara

-creo que yo me identifico con el yo ya perdí a mis compañeros y a mi maestro pero conocer a naruto me hizo jamás sentirme solo y tener que siempre hay esperanzas

-oigan

Los presentes se sorprendieron de ver a naruto y los demás en la puerta

-por lo que escuchamos déjenme decirles que trunks ya no está solo, es nuestro amigo y no lo dejaremos que se quede en esa oscuridad

Gohan, Kakashi y Urahara los observaban y sabían con certeza que muy pronto trunks estaría más feliz, pero no por mucho.

**Con Trunks**

-oye sabes quiero decirte por última vez que ya no estas solo todo se acabó y cuando todo esto termine te prometo que vas a sonreír – le dijo Rini con lágrimas que no querían salir.

Mirai Trunks se acercó para limpiar esas lagrimas se percataron que sus rostros estaban muy cerca, se empezaban a sonrojar y acercarse hasta…

-pero que ternura

Ambos se separaron y al ver quien era se alarmaron

-tanto que me pudre los dientes muy bien tortolos es hora de la acción

Rini procedió a transformarse en Sailor scout y trunks en SSJ mientras sacaba su espada

-antes de empezar déjenme decirles que no pienso pelear solo, quiero ver de que son capaces – acto seguido del suelo emergieron dos sombras y luego fueron tomando forma – muy bien viajero del tiempo veamos que tal te va con estos viejos amigos

Las siluetas tomaron la forma de aquellos demonios que trunks nunca pensó ver jamás

-esto… no-no puede ser

-asi es amigo son 17 y 18 pero ahora están bajo mi control y algo extra

_Asi que estos son los androides de los que hablaba trunks, la verdad no se ven tan peligrosos._

-a que te refieres con extra

-hahaha, bien recuerdas cuando peleaste contra una criatura verde en una isla junto a tu padre

Trunks empezó a recordar se trataba de cell.

-cell – dijo trunks

-correcto, ahora 17 y 18 tienen el mismo nivel que cell cuando peleaste contra el en esa isla – trunks abrió los ojos como platos, ahora si tenía problemas

-no me importa quienes sean, trunks y yo los derrotaremos – decia rini confiada

-no

-¿Qué dijiste trunks?

-me refiero a que no pelearas contra los androides – ante esas palabras rini noto que el rostro de trunks tenía una mueca macabra, una sonrisa demoniaca y sus ojos verdes demasiados puestos en los androides – déjamelos a mi, quiero que te encargues de ese general de pacotilla

-pero trunks

-no te preocupes, será bueno probar mi nuevo poder contra ellos además no estoy solo estás conmigo y se que derrotaras a ese sujeto para luego ayudarme

-si – ahora rini estaba decidida trunks si la acepto – muy bien general te mostrare el poder de Sailor moon

_**En el otro mundo**_

En la oficina de Enma daio sama, Picoro se encontraba enfrente de la deidad que le daba indicaciones provenientes del Ro Kaio Shin.

-asi que el infierno

-exacto, el supremo kaiosama quiere que vayas, ahí se encuentra alguien que incrementara tus poderes y podrás ser capaz de pelear contra Tatsuna

-¡¿Qué?! Tanto poder grrrr hahaha bien si eso es correcto podre vengarme por lo que me hizo – pero antes de aceptar el guerrero – dime ¿Por qué esa persona está en el infierno si se supone que aumentara mis poderes y a todo esto quien rayos es?

-no tengo permitido decírtelo pero solo te diré que es alguien conocido tuvo una riña con Goku hace muchos años

_Mmmmm asi que peleó contra Goku esto se pone interesante_

-bien picoro aquí es la entrada al infierno – Enma le abrió una puerta donde se observaba un ascensor que curiosamente solo bajaba – ten cuidado recuerda que aquí están los enemigos mas fuertes del universo a los que se han enfrentado

-esta bien

Picoro entro y en solo cuestión de segundos ya se encontraba en el infierno cuando salió lo primero que observo fue un pequeño parque con una fuente en medio con un letrero que decía "estanque de sangre".

-este lugar si que es extraño y ahora que lo recuerdo ni siquiera se quien rayos es y como lo voy a encontrar – decia para si mismo el namek

Picoro aún se mantenía observando el lugar y logro sentir varios ki de otros seres, inferiores para su gusto hasta que se vio acorralado por cinco sujetos.

-vaya pero que sorpresa, un Namekuseijin en el infierno, que extraño hahaha aunque no se parece en nada al que vimos hace poco – decía el ser purpura con dos cuernos

-si, capitán tiene razón aunque el otro era más feo que este – termino otro pero bajito con cuatro ojos

Picoro recalco en lo que dijo el ser purpura _"vaya pero que sorpresa, un Namekuseijin en el infierno, que extraño hahaha aunque no se parece en nada al que vimos hace poco"_ ¿_cómo que un Namekuseijin? Se supone que mi raza es pacífica y no violenta no se trata de Slug, el jamás me ayudaría y lo acaban de ver, bien creo que es hora de sacarles información_ – luego de que picoro pensara, miro detalladamente una de las estupideces más grandes que había visto en su vida

-bien muchachos enseñémosle a este pelmazo nuestra pose de combate – decía un tipo grande y bastante musculoso con el pelo naranja y al estilo punk

-tienes razón hace poco estaba como bobo de solo ver nuestra pose adelante hagámoslo de nuevo – decía un ser de piel rojiza y cabello blanco hasta la cintura

-¡REECOOM!

-¡BURTER!

-¡JEICE!

-¡GULDO!

-¡GINYU!

-¡Y TODOS SOMOS LAS FUERZAS ESPECIALES GINYU! – dijeron al unísono dejando al guerrero con una gran gota de sudor.

_Ahora ya sé de donde Gohan aprendió esa pose tan ridícula_

-muy bien bellaco es hora de que te demos una paliza – dijo reecoom

Todos lo volvieron a rodear hasta que picoro hablo – asi que vieron a otro de mi especie, díganme donde fue que lo vieron

-haha el tipo no sabe lo que le espera y aun asi nos reta, escu…

¡BOOM!

El pobre guldo no se dio cuenta pero su torso había sido atravesado con un haz de luz, el chiquitin se veía el agujero con ojos inyectados en sangre y solo pudo ver a picoro que lo apuntaba con un dedo, luego de eso cayo con los ojos en blanco.

-bien es mejor que contesten o veré quien será el próximo

-maldito, ataquémoslo – rugía el capitán

Pero para picoro no eran más que basura reecoom y burter se acercaban a el a un gran velocidad y le lanzaron un puñetazo al mismo tiempo pero como si de un holograma se tratase atravesaron a un picoro falso, el verdadero estaba arriba de estos apuntando con sus manos hacia ellos – ¡HAAAAA! – dos destellos amarillos hicieron desaparecer a los dos guerreros luego fijo su vista hacia jeice que estaba por disparar un rayo de energía de su mano, disparó pero como si nada picoro lo desvió con su brazo derecho desnudo voló hacia el y lo atravesó con su mano izquierda para luego borrarlo del mapa con un rayo de su boca. Una cortina de humo se deslumbraba el capitán ginyu estaba en suelo asustado cuando a lo lejos lograba ver la silueta del Namekuseijin que se acercaba hasta tenerlo enfrente, lo tomo del cuello de su armadura y pregunto

-¿Dónde está ese otro Namekuseijin?

El capitán estaba tan asustado que ni articular palabra podía solo veía el rostro de la muerte por segunda vez de todos modos ese era el estilo de vida en el infierno una eternidad de castigo por parte de los ogros o peleas entre los condenados a toda una eternidad de sufrimiento para ver quien mataba a quien y también quien manda.

-¡bah! No me sirves – alzo su mano para fulminarlo hasta que se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas

-acaso me estás buscando – decía la voz un poco ronca como si de un aviejo se tratase – Picoro

-¡¿TÚ?! – los ojos de Picoro se abrieron como platos

-nunca espere verte por estos lados, Picoro.

_**En la aldea con naruto y los demás.**_

Todos estaban reunidos platicando sobre el tema de Mirai Trunks, los más chicos ya estaban en la cama mientras que hay casos especiales como Goku, Gai y Yoruichi se encontraban meditando en silencio aun en misiones no dejaban de entrenar sus mentes.

-bueno ya están los preparativos para la fiesta sorpresa de Trunks – decía mina muy decidida

-espero que al muchacho le guste el sake – decía alegremente Rangiku

-oigan acaso notaron que se fueron a dormir parejitas – decía serena – que les parece si entramos a sus habitaciones a tomar fotografías para en la mañana molestarlos

-oye serena creo que no deberías – la regaño Rei – recuerda que aún no regresan Byakuya y los demás tenemos que ayudar en algo

-vaya pero que interés por el capitán joven Rei – decía Urahara detrás de su abanico en tono burlón hasta sonrojar a Sailor Mars – creo que le gustara saber que se preocupan por el

-oiga solo digo la verdad – Rei estaba tan sonrojada que la ira solo la delataba más – ay me largo de aquí

-bien con respecto a serena yo digo que si, y quiero ver la cara de la frentuda en la mañana cuando la sorprenda con naruto – se reia Ino

-antes de que hagan una travesura ya notaron que Ichigo y Rukia no están – les recordó Kakashi que leía su amado ICHA ICHA Paradise

-uuuuuuu- decían los presentes incluyendo a Urahara (que tipo para molestar)

En la aldea se veían que los puestos estaban por abrir, el comienzo de un nuevo dia, Ichigo y Rukia caminaban juntos no podían dormir asi que salieron a dar una vuelta para "patrullar" según ellos.

-asi que eso es lo que te molesta todavía, Ichigo

-si, y no sabes lo que mucho que jode por salir

-vamos dale una oportunidad deberían de llevarse bien aunque sea una vez después de todo es parte ti él es tú y tu eres el hahaha

-sí que graciosa, oye me preguntaba si te sientes cómoda con nuestra relación – Rukia se detuvo al escuchar esa palabra y además de la frase

-¿a qué te refieres?

-ósea, llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos, hemos pasado barbaries y sin pensar que ya hasta vives en mi casa por el estúpido de mi padre cualquiera pensaría que no fuéramos amigos

-oye sigo sin entenderte idiota y además sino nos ven como amigos ¿Cómo nos verían? ¿Cómo novios? No estaría tan mal sería una muy buena cuartada

-asi que solo cuartada – murmuraba para sí mismo cosa que no era sorda a oídos de la shinigami

-¿Qué dijiste?

-nada sigamos caminando enana del demonio

-bastardo cabeza de zanahoria

Los rayos del sol iluminaban la aldea incluyendo a los shinigamis hasta no notaron que un sujeto encapuchado estaba detrás de ellos – muy bien, Ichigo Kurosaki tu serás la carnada.

_**Continuara…**_

**Bueno queridos lectores otro capitulo perdón por la tardanza la universidad no me da tiempo pero espero que sea de su agrado el capitulo.**


End file.
